Prisoner of the Dark Lord
by JourneyRocks13
Summary: What would have happened if Malak had failed to kill Revan and it led to Bastila being Revan's prisoner instead of Revan being taken back to the Jedi Council. The original story is taken from Tinuviel Undomiel's story "Captivated"
1. Failed Plans

**Failed Plans**

I ran forward with my lightsaber in hand, flanked by three other Jedi who had been elected to come with me. Today, our goal was to capture Darth Revan, the main reason the Sith were winning the war against the Republic. It was no surprise to any of us that Revan was well guarded. He had control of the entire Sith fleet, so he obviously had many bodyguards.

The Jedi behind me slew the last Dark Jedi and we proceeded to the bridge to confront Revan.

When we saw him, we all backed up slightly at the sight of him. We saw a man dressed in frightening black armor with a hood over his masked face. The power he wielded echoed off of him like a sonic emitter.

"You cannot win, Revan" I said, stepping forward.

Under his mask, I am certain Revan was smiling. He obviously was amused by my resistance. But before we had the time to attack, I felt a surge in the Force.

Both, the Jedi strike team and Darth Revan looked out the window to see torpedoes coming from Malak's ship. I knew the end was near for all of us.

But to my surprise, the shields of Revan's ship absorbed the impact of the torpedoes, leaving us all unharmed. At the impact, I was thrown to the side, causing the rest of the Jedi strike team to look down at me.

Darth Revan took advantage of the distraction to lunge forward, past me and into the middle of the other three Jedi. He ignited his lightsaber and defeated them all easily, driving his lightsaber into their midsections.

I attacked Darth Revan out of anger and I still was no match for his skill. Our blades met, yellow to red, but he pushed me back before using the Force to cause me to tire. The only thing I thought was to lie down and go to sleep, which I did. I went to sleep on the bridge of the Dark Lord's flagship.

* * *

I do not know how long I was asleep, but when I got up, two Sith guards were in my prison cell when I woke up. They pulled me up and drug me back to the bridge where I saw Revan standing over Malak. There were many Dark Jedi standing around the two Sith, and I was thrown right into the front. Revan was still wearing his mask and Malak looked like he was scared to death.

"You tried to kill me again, Malak" Revan hissed through his mask.

"I was just trying to stop the Jedi. I heard that they had infiltrated you ship so I tried to eliminate them for you" Malak pleaded.

"Your excuses are meaningless. I would have thought that you had remembered what happens when you betray me" Revan snarled. Malak whimpered a little and rubbed his jaw.

"Once again, you leave me no choice but to leave you yet another reminder as to what happens when you betray me. Every time you betray me, you will lose yet another limb" Revan said as he ignited his lightsaber. Revan swung and cut off Malak's right arm at the wrist. Malak screamed and grasped his stump of a wrist. Revan signaled for some soldiers to take Malak to get the proper treatment for his injury before turning to look at me. The guards pushed me toward him and he looked at me.

"Hello, Padawan; I would call you youngling due to the skills you possess" Revan said.

"I have skills you could never know, Revan" I replied back.

"Ah yes, I know of your marvelous talent for battle meditation" Revan said. I guess I looked shocked because Revan laughed.

"I know who you are Bastila Shan. I know what you have learned and what you have not been taught yet. I can teach you, but you have to join me" Revan said.

"Petty knowledge will not be sufficient to turn me, Revan" I spat back.

"You are very daring, Bastila. Most others would not defy me after what they had just witnessed" Revan said.

I glanced down at the hand at my feet and I realized that he was right. I was brave to defy him. I knew what disobedience could bring me, and it would most likely be worse for me, because I was not his apprentice.

"Your words impress me, but you will see how persuasive I can be" Revan said.

"Promises and power do not impress me, Revan" I said in return.

"We shall see" he said, turning away from me. With that, my two guards returned and I was returned to my cell.

* * *

After meditating for several hours, a meal was delivered to me in my cell. I was amazed at the quality of it. At first I expected poisoning, but Revan wouldn't gain anything by killing me.

But during those thoughts, I heard the door to my cell open. I ceased my meditation and looked up to see Revan standing in the doorway.

"Do you like your accommodations? If you are not pleased, I can move you" Revan said. His voice actually sounded sincere, as if I could believe it.

"What kind of trick is this? I hope you know that being nice will not turn me to your side" I replied coolly.

"You have said that before, but perhaps time will change your mind" Revan replied casually.

"Do you really think that I will turn? You say those words with covered eyes, is this because you cannot meet mine? You keep a mask over your face, is this because your evil ways have twisted you into a monster? Men won't obey you if you unveil yourself because they would turn to run from the beast that is you" I said, not knowing how I mustered the courage to say it.

I thought he was going to kill me after that, but he coolly turned away. He brought his hands his face and removed the mask that was covering his face.

When he turned back, my jaw fell open. I had expected a man with pale white skin glued to bone, but he was the exact opposite. I really saw a handsome man with long brown hair, dropping down to his shoulders. He looked back at me with beautiful blue eyes and smiled back at me with a perfect set of white teeth. I gazed at him for several minutes; he looked like a god that my father had told me about when he returned from his expeditions before I left for the Jedi Order.

"Do you like what you see?" he asked, smiling.

"Well yes, I can't say that I don't like it" I replied.

"As you can see, I am not a monster" he said.

"Then why do you hide behind a mask?" I asked.

"Men fear what they can't see. It is how I earn their loyalty" Revan said casually, looking down at me.

In my mind, I realized that he was right. His men would not respect him as much if they didn't fear him.

"Then how are you going to earn my loyalty, fear?" I asked.

"Fear is an excellent way to achieve someone's obedience but it will often lead to hatred. I can tell you now that I will not hurt you. When you do join me, it will be from trust" Revan said, causing me to laugh.

"I am a Padawan of the Jedi Council and you are the Dark Lord of the Sith. I follow the light side and you follow the dark side. How could I possibly trust you?" I asked Revan.

"You will see; you do intrigue me my dear" Revan said.

"How so?" I asked.

"You see my mask and you step forward where most other people turn in fear. You are brave, Bastila" Revan said.

"Well, thank you" I said, completely taken aback by the compliment.

"See, I am already gaining your trust" Revan said.

"I will never serve you, Revan" I snapped, enraged at him.

"We will see" he replied as he put his mask back on. He cast me a bow as he exited my cell, leaving me to my meditation. The only thing I knew was that I hated this Dark Lord of the Sith with everything I am.

* * *

**Author's Note: I got this original idea for this from reading the Tinuviel Undomiel fic, "Captivated" and I have decided to take the fic and revise the original chapters of the story. My goal is to improve the original story and finish it. I would like any tips that would make my job easier and make the story better for the readers and I would really appreciate it. Thanks for the support everyone**


	2. Superfluous Interest

**Superfluous Interest**

As Revan's prisoner, I was not keeping track of time. I felt no need to. There was no way I was going to escape from Revan. He came back time and time again, refusing to take his mask off and asking if I would join him. I always said no, and whenever I quoted the Jedi Council he would laugh and call them fools. It enraged me.

"There are no fools among the Jedi Council" I retorted.

"Then what would you call them? Whenever there is a possibility for conflict they run and hide" Revan replied coolly.

"I know what you are talking about. The Jedi Council did not aid you in the Mandalorian War because you were too rash. You acted too quickly and didn't think about it" I argued.

"The Republic needed help and the Jedi Council backed away. If I had not gone to help, then the Republic would have fallen" Revan replied coolly.

"Then why did you betray the Republic?" I asked. It was the question that everyone wanted to know the answer to but only one man knew.

"I couldn't handle it anymore. The Republic is not made of perfect democrats. The Republic is made up of power hungry men who care for nothing other than improving their own lives. They don't care for anybody but themselves. I asked myself the question. I thought long and hard about the fight, and I realized that the Senate would not recognize me after fighting for them, so I left the Republic" Revan said.

I stepped away from Revan. There was no way for me to know if he was right, I had never met the senators so I had no way to know.

"I am not fighting for glory or the Senate. The Jedi are the guardians of peace and we will always fight for the Republic" I said strongly.

"You are not wrong, but you can not argue that the Senate offers no true support to the Republic" Revan said.

"I don't know" I admitted. He didn't respond, and I couldn't read his face through the mask he was wearing so I didn't know what he was thinking.

"I was offered to join your cause once" I said quietly.

"What?" Revan asked, spinning around to look at me.

"On Coruscant, right before you and Malak left; I was a young Padawan and my battle meditation ability hadn't been discovered yet. Malak offered five of us a chance to join" I told him.

"You were the only one to say no" Revan said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"I pleaded with the others to wait for the Council to approve, but nobody listened" I told him.

"Do you still think the Council made the right move?" he asked.

"Of course; a Jedi must not act on emotion" I said confidently.

"If I wanted a lecture on how to control emotion I would have kidnapped Master Vrook. We don't need to discuss this" Revan said.

"You wanted to know if I still believed in the Council's decision" I said, offended by him.

"I have no doubt that you still believe in their ways, but I have no doubt that turning you to my side will also be a challenge. This is good, I haven't had a challenge since the war" Revan told me simply.

"You think of me as a game or prize?" I demanded, appalled by his idea.

"I am not that stupid. I just know that you will be a tough task to turn. You are stubborn Bastila, but you will fall" Revan warned.

Once again I was afraid, afraid that he was right.

* * *

Time went by extremely slowly until Revan's flagship attacked the Republic fleet. Or it might have been the Republic fleet that attacked Revan. I don't know which.

But when the Republic fleet came in contact with Revan's fleet I knew I had to use my battle meditation. I knew that the Republic fleet could not defeat Revan, but if I helped them destroy the ship, Revan would die and I would die, but it was a sacrifice I had to make.

I sat down cross legged and began to enhance the energy of all of the Republic soldiers, giving them an edge over Revan.

* * *

Revan was on the bridge of his ship during the battle with Admiral Karath and he was not pleased at the direction of the battle. Revan's ships were extremely developed compared to the Republic fleet, and he was extremely upset at the current state of the battle.

"What is going on, Admiral Karath? Why are the Republic fighters getting through our defenses?" Revan demanded.

"I don't know, my Lord. There should be no way that the Republic holds any advantage over us whatsoever" Karath replied.

"There is only one way for them to win. But I will solve it. Keep up your attack, Admiral" Revan said, walking off the bridge.

"Yes, sir" Karath said, confused as to what was going on with Revan.

* * *

Even during my battle meditation, I could feel that the tide of the battle was heavily in the Republic's favor. It was what I had to do, but I felt something different in my cell.

It was Revan. What was he doing here? With the Republic attacking, he should be on the bridge.

Revan used the Force to pick me up by the throat and it forced me to stop my battle meditation. Shockingly, it didn't hurt me but it distracted me long enough. He put me down and closed the door to my cell.

"That was an amazing attempt, Bastila. You almost had me fooled. But I saw through it, Malak wouldn't have" Revan said.

"You sound pleased" I replied coldly.

"Every day you are showing more qualities of the Sith" Revan said, laughing.

"Say what you will, Revan. I will not join you" I replied calmly.

"You say that but I know you don't really mean it. Don't you find me charming, dear?" Revan asked.

"Not even close. I find your personality repulsive" I replied.

"Do you really mean that?" he asked.

"Try me" I spat back.

"I don't think that will be necessary. I will leave you to your meditation" Revan said, bowing as he left my room.

I closed my eyes and begged for sleep to claim me. I didn't want to be a prisoner anymore; I wanted to be on Coruscant or Dantooine. I wanted to be anywhere but near Revan.

"I wouldn't do that, child" I heard a voice say. I looked up to see Malak in my cell.

"Why are you here, Malak?" I asked.

"With my Master on leave, I think it is my job to show you true pleasure from a man" Malak said sadistically. I jumped up immediately, looking for some excuse.

"You wouldn't dare. Revan wouldn't let you" I replied.

"Perhaps, but I can assure you Master Revan wont know. I will be back soon" Malak replied.

Chills went up my spine at the thought. When Malak came back, I would be powerless to stop him. Revan didn't come to my cell again, but even if he did I wouldn't have told him anything. He wouldn't have cared.

I sat against the back wall of my cell, waiting. I didn't sleep and I barely ate. Nothing could solve my problems so I waited.

A few days later, the door to my cell opened and I saw Malak.

"I knew this would happen. This will be too easy. You must be exhausted from the lack of sleep and lack of food. Now you can't stop me" Malak said. I kicked myself because I knew he was right. Before I could scream for help he was up on me with a hand over my mouth keeping me quiet.

There was nothing I could do to stop him now. His hands lowered down my back and I closed my mind, waiting for it to be over. But before Malak could even get his hands where he wanted them to be, I felt his body be thrown away from mine. I was wondering what stopped him from finishing his task, but I soon found out.

Revan was standing in the door to my cell, hooded and masked. I didn't know if I should be afraid or grateful. But when he raised his hand and picked Malak up into the air with it, I knew to be grateful.

He threw Malak against the back wall and motioned for me to get behind him. I did and was glad I did as Malak ignited his lightsaber. Revan ignited his blade as well and looked into the eyes of his apprentice.

"I gave strict orders for her to be left alone" Revan said angrily. Malak remained silent.

"What do you have to say that would make me even think about sparing you?" Revan demanded.

"You are a fool" Malak said as he attacked Revan. Revan didn't step back but he parried all of Malak's attacks with ease. I could feel Malak drawing into the dark side to try to get an advantage over his old Master. Revan began to push Malak back and with a strong swing, Malak's lightsaber was out of his hand. It banged off the wall and clattered behind Revan.

Revan didn't stop. He swing at Malak's left arm and cut it off at the wrist and he cut both of Malak's legs off at the knees. Malak's grunt of pain echoed off the wall and I saw Revan walk closer to him.

"Get out of here. I will not kill you yet, but I swear to you, if you do anything else that I do not agree with I will kill you. Do you understand me?" Revan demanded. Malak nodded slightly and Revan threw him through the door with the Force.

I could feel Revan's anger slowly die down and I picked up Malak's lightsaber. My first instinct was to attack Revan, but I couldn't move.

"Please, put the lightsaber down, Bastila" Revan said as he turned back toward me. I did as he said, throwing the lightsaber out the door.

"Are you alright?" Revan asked.

"No, I'm not alright. I was nearly raped by your apprentice and you are asking if I'm alright" I spat, venom surrounding my words.

"I'm sorry" Revan said quietly. I couldn't see behind his mask but I knew there was pain and sorrow, perhaps even sympathy.

"Please, just go" I whispered. I knew he was truly sorry, but I didn't want to be seen right now. As the door of my cell closed, I lay down on my back and quoted the Jedi Code once again.

There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force.

It helped slightly, but I then just went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to see a peculiar droid standing in the doorway of my cell. Its armor was a rusty red and had bits of its paint peeling in places. Apparently it had seen war, but it held itself proudly, if a droid can do that.

"Who are you?" I asked the droid. In my time studying the archives and traveling around the galaxy, I had never seen quite a droid.

"Introduction: I am HK-47 with primary functions assassination and protocol. Command: get up you lazy female meatbag and follow me" it replied.

I was stunned by the droid. I had been called meatbag by a droid programmed for assassination. What was this thing?

"Question: did you not hear what I said? Command: Leave your cell now and follow me" HK said.

I allowed my thoughts to go and I got up. I was wondering what kind of droid orders humans around and calls them meatbags.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Answer: I am taking you to my master's quarters" it said.

"Who is your master?" I asked, pleased with an honest answer.

"Answer: Lord Revan" HK said.

I stopped dead and felt all the air inside me leave. I didn't want to know what Revan wanted with me in his quarters. But I was taken out of my thoughts by HK driving his blaster into my back.

"Annoyed Command: move you female meatbag. Warning: if you try to runaway my orders are to shoot you. Shooting you would give me much pleasure" it said.

I continued walking; keeping an eye on the droid that was following me. When we reached what I guessed was Revan's quarters, HK opened the door and shoved me inside. I glared at him before I looked at the room I was in.

It looked very ordinary. I was surprised that it didn't look too fancy, but it looked very comfy.

Revan himself was waiting for me. Revan was out of his armor and dressed in a plain, black tunic. There was also a servant girl in the corner. What surprised me was that he was unmasked with a servant in the room. She was standing silently in the corner, possibly waiting for Revan's orders.

"Statement: I have brought the female meatbag as you have commanded. Question: may I dispose of her, Master? It would be a pleasure to see her brains splatter across the walls.

I looked at the droid with complete horror at his request.

"No, HK I cant have you kill her. Please return to your post. I will send for you if I need something" Revan said, chuckling lightly.

"Resignation: as you wish, master" HK said as he marched out of the room with pride, if a droid can do that.

"Where on earth did you get that droid?" I demanded, still slightly shaken at the talk of the droid.

"I built him myself. I admit his manner can take some getting used to, but he is a very good droid and quite amusing" Revan said.

"How do you find that droid amusing?" I asked, honestly wondering.

"Well, Malak was the original meatbag" Revan replied, smiling slightly. I shuddered slightly at the mention of Malak. Revan noticed but didn't do anything or say anything else.

"Why am I here, Revan?" I asked.

"You will learn soon enough. Your Jedi robes offend me. Take them off" Revan demanded.

"Do you not remember that I am your prisoner and I have no change of clothes?" I asked calmly.

"I know you are, now remove your robes or I will for you" Revan said.

"You wouldn't dare!" I screamed.

"Try me" he said calmly. Albeit reluctantly, I turned my back and undid my belt; I dropped it to the floor and my robes fell. I turned back him with a bad feeling in my stomach.

Revan looked at me cunningly and only my underwear was covering me. I knew that Revan would soon push me into his bed and take me in front of the servant.

"Give her the clothes I had found for her" Revan said, gesturing toward the servant. I frowned at him and saw the girl coming back with a gown in her arms.

"Jenny will attend to you" Revan said, glancing toward me.

"You mean you aren't going to do anything to me?" I asked, blinking.

"Did you want me to?" Revan asked, smiling.

"No!" I screamed, stepping away quickly.

"I have said it before and I will say it again. I will not hurt you. Now Jenny will attend to you, I have business to attend to" Revan said, putting his cloak and mask on as he walked out of the room.

"Why am I here, Revan?" I demanded, making him stop.

"You are smart, Bastila, I'm sure you can figure it out" he said as he left the room.

Jenny helped me into the dress. It was a simple knee-length red lace dress that was light to my skin and very comfortable.

"These are your night-dresses" Jenny said, pointing at a nearby closet. She had a very soft voice and seemed so young and innocent.

"Night-dresses, I'm not going to stay here, am I?" I asked.

"Master Revan has ordered for you to stay here" Jenny said.

"I can't stay here with Revan" I said.

"Don't worry about anything; Master Revan will not hurt you. I can be sure of that" Jenny said.

"How do you know that?" I asked harshly.

"He's a kind man" she said, not noticing my harsh tone.

"Sith Lords are not kind!" I yelled.

"Master Revan is. I was a slave once" Jenny said, dipping her head slightly. My mouth fell open. I couldn't imagine this young innocent girl being a slave.

"Where were you a slave?" I asked.

"I don't know where, but it if a place where the Republic doesn't exist. Master Revan came and saved my world and freed me. I don't know why he did that, but he cares. It's Malak that you need to look out for. He doesn't care about anything but himself" Jenny said.

"I hate Malak" I said, thinking of what he tried to do to me.

"I don't either, miss" she said.

"At least Revan taught him some respect" I said.

"What did Master Revan do?" Jenny asked.

"Revan cut Malak's remaining limbs off" I replied with a small smile on my face.

"Why did he do that?" Jenny asked.

"Malak tried to violate me" I said quietly, looking away.

"Well doesn't that prove that Master Revan is a kind man? He maimed his best friend to protect you" Jenny said. I sat down on my bed, admitting that Jenny had a decent point as I glanced around the room.

"Do you know why I am here, Jenny?" I asked.

"No, Master Revan didn't tell me" Jenny replied.

I sighed and stretched out on Revan's bed. I had no idea what to expect from the Dark Lord, and I didn't think I would like this surprise.

* * *

Jenny brought me a marvelous dinner and we sat together, talking about our pasts. She was very interested in the Jedi Order and I told her what I could. She left before Revan returned that night, and I was laying down on the bed as he walked in. I sat up as he entered and looked as he removed his mask.

"Were you waiting for me?" he asked as he brought his hood down.

"I just figured since you're the master, I should wait for you" I said. He nodded and began to undress. I can't lie and say that I looked away. He was extraordinarily strong. I had never seen a man so strong and so defined.

"I take it you like what you see" Revan said as he climbed into bed. My eyes drifted to his chest and his abs to his face.

"Good night, Bastila" he said, laughing as he realized what I was doing.

"Where will I sleep?" I asked.

"You may share my bed if you'd like" Revan suggested. I backed away and he nodded. Revan stood up and got some extra blankets from the closet. He walked over to the chair and surrounded himself with extra blankets.

"I can take your bed?" I asked, not believing my eyes. He nodded and watched me get into the bed.

"Goodnight, Bastila" he said.

"Goodnight, Revan" I replied, thankful that the Sith Lord was willing to let me take his bed. I even felt safer with Revan's presence so near. I finally knew what Jenny was saying and I believed it. Revan wasn't going to hurt me.

* * *

**Well what do you think? I'm just trying to entertain my readers with a good story. I hope some of you have some suggestions. I will try to get Chapter 3 up as soon as possible.**


	3. The Journey to the Star Forge

The Journey to the Star Forge

It was amazing how quick time seemed to pass on Revan's flagship. It seemed like days passed in seconds, but I didn't care. Jenny was being very good to me, but my situation was the same. I was still Revan's prisoner, no matter how you look at it. My food was extravagant, my living area was very manageable, and I was treated like less of a prisoner and more like an honored guest.

I woke up late one morning to see Jenny in the room sitting in a chair near the back wall.

"Good morning, Jenny" I said to her as I got out of Revan's bed. Every night, he gave up his warm bed and slept on the chair by the wall, letting me take his bed.

"Good morning, Bastila. Did you sleep well?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, where is Master Revan?" I asked.

"He is making preparations for our journey to the Star Forge" Jenny said. My breath got caught in my throat at the mention of the Star Forge, and I decided it would be best suited to leave it at that.

"Do you know why I am here, Jenny?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I do know the soldiers have been talking about you" Jenny said.

"What are they saying?" I asked slowly, almost fearing the answer.

"Not so much when Master Revan is around" Jenny said casually, beginning to make Revan's bed.

"Why is that?" I asked slowly.

"Because you're supposed to be his mistress, miss" Jenny said. My stomach did a summersault and the color drained from my face. I immediately sat down in the chair.

"That's not true, he hasn't touched me. He even gave me his bed" I said, shuddering slightly.

"I know that, but it is what the soldiers think. These soldiers are all so pathetically dim-witted" Jenny said.

"You know the truth, right Jenny?" I asked, sitting up slowly.

"Yes, I know that nothing has happened" she said, putting a kind hand on my shoulder.

"Then can you please tell the soldiers that nothing has happened? I don't want to be known as Revan's lover" I begged.

"No, I can't do that" she said sadly.

"Why not?" I asked, nearly pleading.

"Master Revan told me not to tell them anything" Jenny explained.

"Why would he do that?" I asked.

"I don't know" Jenny told me.

At first I thought it was a matter of pride, but Revan wasn't like that, at least from what I had seen. Then I wondered if his soldiers would scorn him because he hadn't got me in his bed. But the soldiers already feared him enough because he wore a mask to hide his face.

"Does anyone guard the door when Revan is gone?" I asked.

"No, nobody is out there" Jenny told me. She was just continuing to do her normal work just like nothing out of the ordinary was going on.

"So the soldiers could walk in here and do what Malak did?" I asked.

"Oh, no they wouldn't dare" Jenny told me. I thought about it silently until I finally figured it out. Because of what happened with Malak, Revan didn't want that to happen again. I was here because Revan wanted to protect me.

"Revan just wants to protect me" I told Jenny.

"Yes, that sounds like him. I told you, Master Revan is a kind man" Jenny told me, smiling slightly.

"Yes, I think you are right" I admitted.

"What happened to Revan's Mistresses? Has he sent them away because of me?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Oh, no, Master Revan doesn't have any" Jenny told me.

"None at all?" I asked slowly. Jenny nodded and continued to make the bed.

Was I jealous at the thought of Revan with lovers? I couldn't be jealous. I am a Jedi. Such emotions are beneath me.

* * *

One day, I had just finished my midday meal as the door to Revan's quarters opened.

"I hope you know, Bastila, that we are about to board a shuttle that will take us to the Star Forge" Revan said.

"The Star Forge" I whispered, forgetting to breathe for a second. When I finally breathed, Revan was laughing at me.

"I can see you've heard of it. What do you know?" he asked me.

"Not much, just that it is supplying your fleet with unlimited troops" I said.

"Impressive, but believe me, that is not all this station can do. But come and I will show you the power of the Sith Empire" he told me. A smile crossed my face and I stood up to follow him.

We walked toward the hangar and when a few officers began to get close and look at me, Revan placed his arm on my shoulder. I was going to warn him to remove his arm or I would destroy it, but something in his eyes made me stop my thought. Something in his eyes made me decide not to say anything. I didn't know what it was that made me.

Some of the soldiers were looking at me lustily as we approached the hangar, but I still held my head high.

We reached what I assumed was our destination when we reached a hangar with a view of the Star Forge. A man dressed in Admiral's colors was waiting for us.

"Your personal transport is on its way, my Lord" the Admiral said.

"Excellent, Admiral Karath" Revan said.

"I trust the wait won't bother you in the least" Karath said, letting his gaze move from Revan toward me.

"Not at all, Admiral" Revan said. I was seething inside but I bit my tongue and held my temper.

"I trust the prisoner has been obeying you well, my Lord?" Karath inquired.

"Yes, she has listened to me just fine, and her talents are truly extraordinary" Revan said. He ran a gloved hand across my cheek and I had to suppress the urge to bite his hand. I was about ready to attack him if he didn't finish this game, but I knew that I would be shot if I tried anything.

"She is a pretty one, my Lord" Karath said, smiling.

"Her services are for me alone. Nobody else is allowed anywhere near her. Are my orders clear, Admiral?" Revan asked.

"Yes, my Lord" Karath said, backing away.

"Good, tell the shuttle I wish to board immediately" Revan said.

"Yes, my Lord" Karath said, running away. I wanted to burst out laughing at the Sith Admiral running away with his tail between his legs, but I didn't. I actually realized that the arm on my shoulder and the mention of my talents were both more ways of protecting me. I knew that the soldiers would stay farther away from me because they thought I was an object of Revan's pleasure. He was too nice.

Revan removed his arm from my shoulder and he walked me over to the viewing screen while I was staring at him. I hated how his face was blocked by a mask. I wanted to see his eyes. I didn't want to admire them. I wanted to know what he thought about me. Wait, no, I want to know what he was planning to do with me. I knew he wanted to make me a Sith, but how.

He said he wanted to make me trust him and gain my loyalty. But by gain my loyalty did he mean love? If he was going to try to make me fall in love with him, his plan was doomed to fail.

"Come see it, Bastila" Revan said, breaking me from my thoughts.

I shook away my thoughts, and stood beside him. The Star Forge was the strangest and most powerful thing I had ever seen. A bud of a flower made out of metal was pointing a needle of energy that spread and encased the planet below it. I could see that it was powerful. A deep black hole of dark power surrounded the Stare Forge. I could feel the Dark Side radiating within it.

Revan calmly slid an arm around my waist, bringing me out of the trance I had been in. It wasn't the same as his arm slung around my shoulders; showing his ownership. Instead it was a subtle action, almost a romantic gesture. My gaze moved from his arm traveling up his chest to his covered face. His hooded eyes looked into mine, and again I wanted to see his face. My stomach did a strange quivering feeling. It wasn't the disgust I felt at the Malak's touch, but a tinge of excitement. What was happening to me?

"Am I interrupting, Master?" Malak asked.

I turned to see Revan's apprentice looking at us. A smile would have been plastered over his face if it wasn't for his metal jaw. My gaze dropped to the floor as I saw Malak, remembering what nearly happened.

"No, I was just showing Bastila the Star Forge" Revan said.

"That is not the only thing you have shown the prisoner. I heard you have shown her your bed as well" Malak said, the resentment in his voice. Even though it wasn't true, I wasn't able to keep my cheeks from turning bright red at the comment.

"What would you do, Malak?" Revan asked.

"I would show her what a true Master of the Dark Side can do to a mere Jedi. I would have her go through the worst nightmare she has ever dreamed of, and then the real torture would truly begin" Malak said. I fearfully took a step away from Malak, but Revan put a hand on my shoulder and it reassured me.

"You would frighten the girl to death, Malak? All you would get in the end is an obedient corpse that will do your bidding, but give you nothing of value in return" Revan told him.

I was supposed to hate him, but I still felt proud of Revan's comment. I even gave Malak a satisfied smile to add to the humiliation. I could feel the anger coming off of Malak, but I was not afraid of him. With Revan at my side, I knew Malak wouldn't do anything.

"My Lord, your shuttle is ready" Admiral Karath said, coming in between the two Sith.

"Thank you, Admiral" Revan said as his arm returned to my shoulders as he led me onto the shuttle, away from Malak.

* * *

On the Star Forge, I was taken to Revan's new quarters. I was left there alone until Jenny walked in. I was happy that she was allowed to be there and we ate a good lunch. Jenny told me that this was her first visit to the Star Forge as well but lucky for her, she spent all morning exploring. I grew tired of the room really fast and I wanted to see what power the Sith station truly held. Sadly, it was not possible for me to leave the room without Revan. Even if I left with Jenny, some soldiers would bring us back to the room thinking I was trying to escape.

Just to top it all off, I was on the Star Forge and I didn't know where its location is, so even if I did get free, I couldn't tell the Jedi Council where it is. Even if the Republic found it, I had no way to do anything. I wasn't going to use my Battle Meditation, out of fear of another bruise. I was so bored; I was getting close to counting the stars outside the window.

"You look restless, Bastila" Revan said, startling me.

"Well, that happens when you're a prisoner" I told him.

"Yes, of that I can be sure. What do you say about relieving your boredom by taking a tour of the Star Forge?" Revan asked, chuckling behind his mask.

"Are you sure that is wise, Revan? What if I find a weakness and betray it to the Republic?" I asked, stunned by his offer.

"I doubt the Republic could stop the Star Forge, but if you insist I will leave you here to find some other way to entertain yourself" Revan said. By the end of that statement I was already ¾ of the way to the door.

"I didn't know you were this eager for my attention" Revan said, laughing.

"I am merely eager to witness the station. I apologize if you had something different in mind" I said. Revan looked stunned for a moment, but he cleared his head quickly.

"Let's go then" he said.

Revan led me through all sorts of places on the massive space station. I visited the command center briefly, and wandered the corridors in peace. Revan always made it appear to the soldiers that I was his, but since I knew the reason for it, I was truly grateful for it.

We saw Jenny on the second deck, and we waved hello. She looked at me with a very odd expression, probably wondering why I was alright with Revan having his arm around my shoulders, but I didn't let anything on. We just walked on by, continuing with the tour.

We stopped at what I assumed was a training ground. I could see several Sith apprentices dueling with red training lightsabers. Seeing all of that reminded me of the enclave on Dantooine. I had spent hours each day there training with my own lightsaber skills, even though I was a Jedi Sentinel. I thought it would have been better to spend time working with my Battle Meditation, but the Masters disagreed.

However, since I have been a prisoner I had no weapon to practice with and I was beginning to fear that my skills would deplete drastically. If I ever managed to escape or was rescued, I would have to train fiercely to recover.

"I can see you are enjoying this part of the tour" Revan said.

"Yes, it reminds me of Dantooine" I told him.

"Do you like to spar?" he asked me.

"I used to, I never get to anymore, though you know why" I told him. He laughed and gazed down at the hopeful Sith.

"I don't spar anymore" Revan told me.

"Why not?" I asked, figuring he would spar regularly.

"Well, the main reason is whenever I spar with Malak he would try to cut my head off" Revan said.

"That's a good reason, why don't you spar with some of the Apprentices?" I asked.

"They bore me. There skills are pathetic" Revan said.

"You do love boasting about yourself, don't you" I told him.

"It's the truth" he told me.

"I don't believe that" I said. Deep down, I did believe it, but I didn't want Revan to know that.

"Would you like me to prove it to you?" he asked.

"Gladly, choose your partner" I told him.

"You" he said, smirking through his mask.

"What?" I asked, hardly believing my ears. I wanted to see him spar with an Apprentice; I didn't want to spar with him after not practicing for so long.

"You said you were bored" he told me.

"But I didn't say I wanted to spar with you" I cried.

"True, but I could use the amusement" he said, smirking through his mask.

"You would trust your prisoner with a lightsaber?" I asked, looking at him with a grin on my face.

"No, I never said I would give you a lightsaber. Though if I did I would likely come out missing a couple of limbs, though you still wouldn't defeat me" Revan said confidently.

"I'll challenge that. I think you underestimate me, Darth Revan" I said, smiling at him sweetly.

"I think you're overconfident, Bastila Shan" he said, smiling once again through his mask.

* * *

Revan brought me to a private sparring room. He removed his cloak and mask, wearing only his black tunic.

We stood facing each other, a dull vibroblade in my hand.

"Are you ready?" he asked a confident grin on his face. Why did that smile make my heart melt? I didn't have an answer, but it wasn't something I could afford to think about while I was dueling with a Sith Lord. I just gave him a slight smirk that I was ready and the duel began.

He was good, very good. It would take a Jedi with great concentration of the force to be able to even come close to beating him. Luckily, perfecting the art of Battle Meditation gave me that concentration.

The beginning of the match was a surprise for both of us; we matched each other nearly perfectly; neither of us had an upper hand as we each delivered and blocked blows. I performed a flip over his head, hoping to throw him off, but to my surprise his blade met mine before it could hit its mark.

We continue to throw blows at each other until I finally saw a weakness in his defense, perhaps victory would be mine. Unfortunately he saw what I was planning to do; he was able to throw his blade up before I brought down a winning blow.

He backed away slightly and smiled at the near winning strike that I nearly hit.

"You are extremely good, Bastila" he told me, smiling.

"Are you ready to quit?" I asked him, matching his grin.

"Not even close" he said.

We started parrying again but the taste of my near victory was still with me and he easily found a way through my style. His blade found a mark on my shoulder and the pain made me grimace.

"Are you done yet?" Revan asked, a confident smirk coming onto his face. I just glared at him and attacked again. I hit at him with everything I had. Our blades hissing through the air met in a metallic clang that echoed through the room.

Then my blade hit his hilt, the impact caused his blade to skid across the floor. The advantage was mine. Clearly I over estimated his skills, he raced for the blade as I chased after him.

Before I could deliver my blow, he blocked it, and then used his feet to trip mine. I landed hard on the floor, nearly dropping my sword. His blade met mine again, but now we were both nearly lying on the floor.

I was able to shift my weight and roll him off of me so that I was the one on top of him, but he quickly changed the tables.

Straddling me he knocked my hand against the floor, causing my blade to topple out of my hand. He brought his blade to my throat, silently claiming his victory.

We stared at each other for the longest time, both breathing heavily. I became aware of the position we were in and how close our faces were from each other. I began to wonder if he would kiss me, and wondered why I wished he would. But he didn't instead he stood up and then offered me his hand.

"You are a great opponent, Bastila. But you still didn't beat me" Revan said as he helped me up.

"I will eventually" I warned him. He smiled and we walked out of the training room.

We then went back to Revan's quarters. I was in a great mood from the duel and I felt like I could take on the whole Sith Empire myself. I could still feel Revan's strong body pressed against mine as he acknowledged his victory. I smiled at the way his hair looks in the light. I kept telling myself that I only was noticing that because he is so handsome, but I didn't know how true it was.

"Your mood looks to have improved" Revan stated, gazing down at me.

"I forgot how much fun it is to spar even though I lost" I told him.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Revan asked, smiling slightly.

It was just another one of his joking comments, but my mood was too high to be broken by a comment like that.

"For me, yes; I can't say the same thing for you" I told him. I smiled at the stunned expression on his face. I found myself enjoying the game.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked seriously.

"Well, you always ask if your charms have any affect toward me, but I think the point you have been making is that you really find me attractive" I told him.

"And you don't feel anything for me?" he asked.

"Oh, I probably hate you more than anyone I have ever met and I feel you are enjoying my company much more than I enjoy yours" I told him. Inside, I knew it was a lie, but I couldn't tell him that.

"So you still haven't figured out why you're here?" Revan asked.

"No, I know exactly why I am here. You want to protect me from your men. I think you feel sick whenever you think of what they would do to me. You say you won't hurt me because you can't handle the thought of my pain" I told him defiantly.

"Your pain, you think I actually care about you. Yes, Bastila, you are here for your protection but it is because I gave you my word. I am the master here, and I will do what I wish" he told me.

"You couldn't" I said with a smile, not believing him in the slightest.

Revan smirked, and pulled me to his chest. I was surprised by his move, and couldn't stop him. His hand moved behind my head, and forced my lips to meet his. I was so stunned at first, that I did nothing. I tried to put my hands on his chest and tried to push away, but he was to strong. I surprised my self when I started to kiss him back, and my hands curved around his shoulders, almost like I wanted to hold him.

"Do you always kiss the men you hate?" Revan asked when the kiss ceased. He started laughing when my cheeks began to turn red. I glared at him but he continued to laugh. I knew he would never let me live this down.

* * *

A knock on the door was heard at the door that night, interrupting my dinner with Revan and Jenny. Revan put his mask on before going to open the door.

"Master Revan, Emperor Khan commands you to make contact" a soldier said. Jenny backed up toward the wall at the mention of Emperor Khan. I even noticed Revan take a slight step back.

"I will contact him immediately" Revan said. The soldier bowed and left, leaving the three of us alone.

"Who is Emperor Khan?" I asked.

"He is the leader of the Sith Empire. He is also the only man in the galaxy to ever defeat me in Lightsaber Combat" Revan told me.

"He is your Master?" I asked, not believing my ears. I couldn't even think of someone who could defeat Revan in combat, especially with Revan's victory over me with ease.

"Yes, come, you should come to make the transmission with me" Revan said. I nodded and stood up, but I my eyes noticed Jenny standing with her back glued to the wall.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Yes, I'm alright. I just don't want to imagine someone more powerful than Revan" she said.

"Would you like to come with us, Jenny?" Revan asked.

"No, no, I couldn't. I don't want to be a bother" she said.

"Nonsense, you may come" Revan said, beckoning for her to come join us. She did reluctantly and we went to a decent sized room with no windows, and no way for anyone to get in other than the door. Revan locked the door behind us, removed his mask, and got in position in the center of the room. He took a knee and bowed his head formally. Jenny and I stood right behind him, one of us on each side and behind him slightly.

Soon, there was a column of black smoke in front of Revan, but he didn't move. When the smoke cleared, a hooded man was seen in front of Revan. I was wondering how he got there with the door being locked and him not being in the room before that moment. Once the smoke cleared, I felt the power radiate from him. It made me take a few steps back in awe at the intimidation that I felt by just standing in the same room as him.

"Rise, Revan" the hooded man said, his demonic voice sending a chill up my spine.

"What is your bidding, Master?" Revan asked, standing up.

"I see you have captured the young Jedi Bastila. She is the master of Battle Meditation, is she not?" Khan said, stopping about 3 meters in front of us.

"She is" Revan said.

"You brought the young servant girl too, well I hope Revan has been treating you two well" Khan said, his demonic voice making it hard for me to respond. Jenny didn't respond either, but she slowly moved to behind Revan. The Sith Master noticed that also and walked toward us a few steps. I then followed Jenny's lead and moved slightly behind Revan.

The Dark Side energy came off of the older Sith in waves. It was much different than Revan. The power of the Emperor made Revan seem like a child.

"Revan, we need to speak alone, on Korriban" Khan said.

"Bastila, Jenny, I need you two to remain here while we are gone. I shouldn't be long" Revan said. I nodded and Revan walked toward Emperor Khan. Right at that moment the black smoke surrounded the two Sith. When the smoke cleared, they were gone. Jenny and I were alone in the cold room. I had no idea how Emperor Khan and Revan were able to disappear from room without using a ship or the door.

* * *

Revan and Emperor Khan were in the tomb of Naga Sadow. They were standing right next to the Star Map.

"Revan, you should get rid of Bastila. This isn't an order, but I recommend it" Khan told him.

"Bastila will remain with me, Master" Revan told the Sith Emperor.

"I will not order you to get rid of her, Revan. But I must warn you that if she stays and you fail to convert her to our side, everything you have worked for will be destroyed" Khan told him.

"Surely one person cannot destroy an Empire" Revan said.

"I have foreseen it. If Bastila dies, the Republic will fall and you will become a true member of the Sith Council. But if you fail in turning her, you will suffer worse than you have ever experienced before" Khan told him.

Revan listened to Khan's words with a heavy heart. He wanted to be a part of the Sith Council but he also wanted to see Bastila's smile again.

"It is your choice, Revan. I will return to the Star Station" Khan said. Revan nodded and let out a sigh as the black smoke surrounded him once again.

* * *

he silence in the room was unsettling to me. I was wondering what was happening on Korriban and how Emperor Khan was able to transport them both there without a ship. I was nervous when I saw the black smoke again, but both Jenny and I were truly relieved to see Revan and to not see Emperor Khan. Both Jenny and I ran up to Revan and greeted him, but that was before I noticed something off about him. I couldn't name what it was though.

"What happened, you look terrible!" I said, noticing the displeased look on Revan's face.

"We need to go back to my quarters" Revan said. He put his mask back on and we walked back to the quarters in silence.

Revan didn't say anything the rest of the night, and he went to sleep early. I couldn't figure out what was bothering him and I didn't want to ask yet. I didn't know how Revan would take it.

* * *

Revan's room was pitch black and perfectly silent. It was almost lecturing him for what he had to do. As quiet as a scout, Revan picked up his lightsaber from the floor and silently strode toward Bastila. She was completely sheltered by the blankets on Revan's bed and Revan gazed at her. He was trying to gather up the courage to do what he had to do.

He was going to ignite his lightsaber and have it drive right through her heart. She wouldn't feel a thing and she would never know it was him. Revan placed a hand on the bed and raised his lightsaber.

Bastila rolled over in her sleep and her hand covered Revan's. Revan dropped the lightsaber on the bed, but luckily Bastila slept too soundly to hear it. However, Revan did not reach for the knife again. Instead, he gazed at Bastila's sleeping form. He looked in awe at the curves of her body and how peaceful she was while she slept. It was then, when he saw the look of an angel on her face, that Revan made his final choice. He picked up the lightsaber and went back to his chair, not doing what he had planned to do that night.

"Master Khan is wrong. One girl can't destroy my part of the Empire" Revan thought. Revan sat back down on his chair and tried to sleep but he couldn't close his eyes. Fear was eating away at him.

Revan knew how close he was to killing Bastila and he had no idea what stopped him. But the real kicker was that Emperor Khan was never wrong. Revan knew that if Bastila refused to turn she would have to be destroyed.

Revan gulped at the thought of killing Bastila, and realized that he would never be able to kill her.

* * *

**Author's note: I took the fight directly from the original. I apologize for it but I absolutely suck at writing fighting scenes. I am working on it and hopefully it will be good enough for when I write my original scenes. For now, I will continue to take ideas from the original and hopefully get the next chapter up soon**


	4. The Planet of the Rakata

**The Planet of the Rakata**

I felt a cold chill coming from the air and I was lying on a cold, hard surface. When I opened my eyes, I wish I had left them closed. I saw an old woman standing with Malak and I saw Emperor Khan sitting on a throne in the back of the room. Malak and the woman were laughing at me.

"Look what we have here, Kreia" Malak said to the old woman.

"This foolish girl is falling for him, she's no Jedi!" Kreia said. I didn't know what they meant; I didn't want to know what they meant. I was a little afraid.

"She's a puppet; nothing but a pet of the Council" Malak said.

"Yes you are; they ask you to use your Battle Meditation, and you comply like a fool. You obey their every word like a thoughtless corpse" Kreia said, laughing.

"I am not!" I yelled back. They continued to laugh and make fun of me. I shut my eyes and covered my ears, trying to block out their howls of amusement. I didn't want to be a product of their amusement. I didn't even know who the old woman was and she was making fun of me.

Suddenly everything was quiet, and instead of the cold I felt the warm breeze of the ocean. Emperor Khan was still sitting up on his throne, but Revan was standing there, dressed in gold robes. I stared in awe at him, like he was the god of my dreams, and he was.

He pulled me off the slab I had been resting on and he held me tightly against his chest. My heart was drumming in his ears, and I thought I was going to pass out from the wait.

He leaned in towards me, and I deftly shut my eyes. Just as his lips were just about to touch mine, I felt him pull away.

My eyes opened and I was staring into Revan's quarters. I wanted to close my eyes again to feel his kiss again, but I couldn't. The moment was gone and I couldn't get it back.

I was wondering what had woke me up from my slumber, and I soon realized what it was.

I saw Revan on the chair across the room and he was whimpering. What was troubling him? I saw him sweating, his hair sticking to his face. I left my warm bed and walked over to Revan's side.

It looked like he was having a bad dream. But was it really a dream? Could it be a horrible vision of the Force?

My heart wept as I saw him like that. My powerful Sith Master was experiencing terror that was unimaginable. I brushed my hand across his face lightly, to try to soothe him, but I woke him. He was a very light sleeper and I cursed myself on the inside for waking him.

He griped my wrist in a death grip and stood up all on one fluid motion. He looked into my eyes with fear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how much you saw" Revan said.

"Are you alright? What's going on?" I asked him.

"I didn't mean to scare you, but even Sith Lords have nightmares" Revan told me. I couldn't believe my ears. I was always taught that Sith are evil. I guess nobody ever asked about nightmares.

"What were you dreaming about?" I asked. What could be troubling Revan this much?

"Nothing" he told me quietly.

"Are you too proud to admit your fears to me? I promise I won't laugh" I told him, hoping it would help.

"It's not that, Bastila. I just have never told anybody this story before. Malak wasn't there" Revan told me.

"Please, tell me" I begged him.

"I was a prisoner near the end of the Mandalorian War. I'm sure you didn't know that. I was outnumbered and I was taken prisoner" Revan said. He was right, I didn't know that.

"When I was the prisoner of Mandalore, I was forced to do the unthinkable. This was the last battle of the war, and Mandalore was going to lead his troops into battle and without me, the Republic would not survive the battle. I was trapped in a room with countless women and children. If I were to escape, they would all die. I had no choice, I had to escape or the Republic would die. So I did escape, and I was the witness to the deaths of countless women and children" Revan said. I closed my eyes at the thought.

"But when I escaped, I went right into the heat of the battle. It was then that I found Mandalore himself and I challenged him to a duel. While we were dueling, countless Republic soldiers were dying in a fight with the Mandalorians. In the end, I killed Mandalore and I took his mask. But before he died, I forced him to watch as a bomb was detonated that destroyed most of his army. Then he died. I vowed to wear the mask until the Mandalorian threat ended, and I still wear the mask for that reason. But now it is because the Republic has become the very thing I was planning to destroy. That is why I left the Republic. But still I wonder if there could have been a better way, a way that would not have led to the deaths of so many" Revan said, burying his head in his arms.

"Some of my best men called me a murderer, and I always look back thinking that they were right. I was a murderer, and I got commended from the Republic for it" Revan said. I had never seen him so helpless. The Council had always described Revan as a cruel man who slaughtered thousands on Mandalore Prime and more now that he was a Sith, but they were wrong. I could see that now.

I pulled him down to the bed with me and placed a hand on his shoulder. This man had suffered so much. No matter what the Council or the Republic said, he was a man not a monster. He was a man who had felt pain and had seen the deaths of friends countless times.

I sat next to him for a long time, just sitting in silence. I don't know when I fell asleep, but I must have. I did not wake up on Revan's bed, but in it. Revan wasn't there, I wished that he was. He must have tucked me in before he left for the day.

* * *

My reflections on Revan continued to change as each day passed. After he told me what happened on Mandalore Prime, I knew that he trusted me, at least a little. I never told him this, but I trusted him. He was my friend, and secretly, unbeknownst to him, he was something more.

My views on the Council were fading. I looked to their teachings as empty words. I could see faults in the Code, and the Order's teachings. But I didn't tell that to Revan either.

The time I spent as a prisoner was becoming less dull with every passing day. I was able to spar with Revan occasionally, and I would always lose, but I was always looking for a flaw in his technique. Sadly, I couldn't find one. I also spent a lot of time talking with Jenny. She was very interested in the Jedi teachings and I told her some stories of my time with the Jedi before I was taken prisoner.

But sometimes, I was alone. It was then when I looked at Sith journals and read over some of Revan's books. But sometimes, I just looked down at the planet below. I was wondering what connection it had to the Star Forge as well as the climate, species, and other numerous things. But like usual when I was thinking about something, Revan had to break me out of it.

"Does the planet interest you?" he asked. I yelped and jumped off the chair I had been sitting on. I would have fallen over if Revan hadn't settled me.

"Do you enjoy scaring me to death?" I demanded. I sounded upset, but I didn't mean it in the least.

"I only do it because you do" Revan said, smiling as he saw through my mask. I blushed and looked away, not wanting to give him any clues.

"Does the planet interest you?" Revan asked again.

"Yes, it does. Have you been there?" I admitted.

"Once, and I need to go there again. But I would rather have someone join me than travel alone" Revan said.

"Are you inviting me?" I asked, grinning at the Sith Lord.

"No, actually I was inviting Malak, but since he is not here you will have to fill in" Revan said. I burst out laughing at the joke. Revan had told me on numerous occasions that he no longer cared for Malak's company. Seeing Malak try to kill Revan and rape me was enough to convince me as to why.

"Do you want to go?" Revan asked.

"Well let's see, I could stay here waiting for you to scare me to death again or I could accompany you to a planet that has caught my interest. I think I'll stay here" I said sarcastically.

"Okay" Revan said as he walked out the door. Thinking he was serious, I sprinted for the door and jumped out. I realized that Revan was only joking when I jumped and he caught me in a loving embrace. I hoped he would kiss me when he put me down because he didn't take his arms from around me, but instead he just put his mask on and we walked to one of the hangars.

We took a shuttle down to the planet and landed in a large stone temple. The temple was a stone structure that seemed ancient, but well intact. I saw strange technology that was not at all similar to anything from the Republic. Even the architecture of the temple was unique.

When we left the temple, Revan and I were not accompanied by any guards. He even left his mask on the transport. We were alone. When I finally got a good look at it, I was awed by the beauty of the world. Large palms spread a leafy green canopy over our heads, and we walked on a carpet of white sand. I could hear the sounds of ocean waves as they crashed down on a far-away beech.

"What do you think?" Revan asked.

"This planet is beautiful. What is it called?" I asked.

"This planet is called Lehon" Revan told me.

"When did you come here the first time?" I asked him.

"Malak and I came here the first time on our search for the Star Forge. But we crashed down on the planet" Revan said, but before I could reply to him, 3 beings approached us. They were a peculiar race, with yellow-orange skin, and a pointed head. Two eyes stuck out of their heads almost like ears. They were tall and graceful, their demeanor suggesting that they were also wise.

Revan said some words to them in their language that must have been a greeting. But the Rakatans looked much less than pleased to see him. I was very curious as to why they were upset with him. the leader of the group shouted many angry words at Revan. I couldn't understand what was going on, but Revan seemed to understand and he responded calmly in his normal, persuasive voice.

I really wanted to know what he was saying. I was so desperate, I actually wished that Revan's war droid, HK-47 was here to translate, but HK had disappeared weeks ago on a mission. I had never seen Revan so disappointed as when he heard about HK being lost.

After a long conversation, the Rakatans seemed to accept Revan's judgment, despite their displeased looks. One of them pointed to me and obviously asked Revan something.

Revan smiled as he answered the Rakatan. Now, I was getting desperate to know what he was saying. Eventually, the Rakatans said what my guess was a simple goodbye and they disappeared into the forest palms again.

"What did they ask?" I asked him when we started walking again.

"He asked if we were married" Revan said. Revan laughed at my shocked face and I smacked his arm.

"Don't worry, I assured him we were not" he told me.

"That's a relief, so where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going somewhere special. It is one of my favorite places in the galaxy" Revan told me.

"We're going to a buffet?" I asked, sticking my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes before picking me up and twirling me around, making me scream at him to put me down, though I didn't really mean it. It was then that I realized that he wasn't wearing his armor either. When he finally put me down, we were both smiling. He didn't talk again for a while, but he didn't need to.

We walked for hours through the forest, and it was a beautiful sight. We passed a few crashed ships, and Revan explained that the first time that the energy field protecting the Star Forge was why all the ships had crashed. Revan also told me that his ship crashed the first time he was on the planet too.

"You fought for the Republic for so long, I don't understand why you would just leave" I told him.

"I already told you. I felt that new leadership was needed" Revan told me as he helped me up a steep hill.

"But why did you leave for the Sith? Why wouldn't you just fix the damaged Republic instead of trying to destroy it? It doesn't make any sense to me, could you please explain?" I asked him.

"This is not a discussion for right now. I cannot tell you until you forget your trust in the Jedi Council" Revan told me.

"I don't trust the Council" I told him. But as soon as I said it, I clamped my hands over my mouth. I wished I had never said those five little words. I closed my eyes when Revan stopped and turned to me.

"Now, this is interesting. You have given up the Jedi?" he asked.

"No, but I admit that you are right. The Council isn't perfect but neither are the Sith" I replied.

"But which side will you choose?" Revan asked. I was afraid of the tremble that I felt when his bright blue eyes met mine.

"I don't know; I haven't chosen either" I told him.

"Thank you for your honesty" Revan said as he continued walking. We continued walking up the hill, and I was growing more anxious with every step.

"We're here" Revan said when we reached the top of the hill. He brought me up next to him and pushed a large palm branch away. I gasped when I saw the sight. We were standing on a high cliff over looking the ocean. White waves crashed against the rocks, sending a salty spray into the air. Islands dotted the blue ocean. I could see a long stretch of the beach far off, the sand as white as snow. It was a paradise.

"This is so beautiful, I have never seen anything so beautiful" I whispered.

"I have" Revan told me. He was looking out into the horizon and his face was impossible to read. I wanted to know what he meant. When he turned to look at me with unmistakable emotion, a thought crossed my mind. Did he mean me? He moved in to kiss me again, but sadly a raindrop came in and interrupted our trance.

"Well, this is a fix. We think to have all the knowledge but we can't even predict a change in weather" Revan said. He took my hand and we ran down the hill. I was deeply saddened that we were not able to finish our kiss, but I ran with him either way. Shortly, the rain was so thick we couldn't see where we were going.

"We have to find some shelter. This storm shouldn't last long!" Revan shouted. I nodded and followed him, glad that he didn't release my hand. He continued to hold my hand as he led me to a broken ship. One of the wings had stayed above the ground, acting as a make shift umbrella. We stood under it as we watched the rain cascade around us.

The wind had picked up and I became aware of the fact that my dress was completely soaked, and nearly see through, though Revan didn't seem to notice. The white silk clung to me like a second skin, and did nothing to keep me warm. I shivered, and hugged myself, but the hateful wind continued to chill.

Revan suddenly pulled me to his chest with the strength of a Wookiee and the care of a painter. I was shocked, and stood dumb for several seconds. Heat rose up in me, but I remained where I was. I liked being in his embrace, feeling his warm breath tickle my cheek. It was a pleasant feeling, but also a scary one. I looked at my emotions with caution, but I couldn't suppress the excitement no matter how hard I tried. In his arms, I could remember the kiss we had shared, the dream I had had, and the kiss we almost shared more than once. Oh how I wanted him to kiss me again.

When the rain stopped, Revan released me. I was still deathly cold, but I didn't say anything. Neither did he for the rest of the walk back to the temple.

The only thought that went through my mind was a chilling one. I knew that Revan had power over me. He didn't know it, but he did, and that scared me. I knew something was happening to me, but I didn't know what. But Revan said that he wanted to gain my trust, and believe me, he had already succeeded. It was the same as me gaining his trust. But the biggest problem was that I had no idea what was going on inside my heart, but luckily Revan didn't know that.

* * *

**Author's note: well, we are getting close to the end of the original story, and a big twist is going to come in Chapter 5, so be ready for a twist to the original. Happy reading**


	5. The Unforgivable Choice

**The Unforgivable Choice**

After we had been on the Star Forge for over a month, we had to leave again. It was truly a shame to leave Revan's shining palace, but we boarded his flag ship again and went on our way. My mind was still in turmoil over my emotions. How had I let them grow? Master Vrook had always told me to keep my feelings in a firm hand, but lately I found myself gazing at Revan, and thinking about him when I didn't want to. It was terrifying how much I had let go, but also exciting some how.

One day, when I was stuck in Revan's quarters on his flagship, Jenny ran into the room and demanded for me to come out.

"You must come quickly, please, this can't wait!" Jenny said.

"What's going on, Jenny?" I asked.

"The Jedi are on the ship. They ambushed Master Revan and they are holding him hostage" Jenny said. I stood up immediately and we ran back to the bridge. I didn't know why I felt sorry for Revan, but I wanted to go help him.

When we got to the bridge, I saw that Jenny wasn't joking. There were 10 Jedi Masters standing around Revan, their lightsabers all pointed at him.

"What's going on here?" I demanded.

"Bastila, you're alive! I can't believe it!" Master Vrook said. I couldn't believe him. This was the first time he had seen me in months and the first thing he said told me was how surprised I was to be alive.

"What's going on here?" I demanded again.

"As you can see, we are about ready to end the Sith threat once and for all" Master Dorak said.

"You came here to assassinate Revan?" I asked, not believing it.

"When you put it like that, it makes us sound like monsters" Nemo said.

"I can't believe you all! You think by killing Revan, the Sith threat will be gone forever?" I asked them.

"Well, not forever, but it will win us this war" Dorak told me.

"No, it won't! Revan is not the only Sith in the galaxy" I told them.

"Revan is the most powerful Sith in the galaxy" Quatra argued.

"No, he isn't" a voice from behind me said. Everybody in the room turned and my jaw dropped when I saw Emperor Khan standing behind me.

"How did you get there? All I saw was black smoke one second and you were there the next!" one of the Jedi shouted.

"My, my, you seem to be in a dreadful situation Revan" Khan said as he walked toward the group of Jedi.

"Who are you?" Master Vandar asked. Khan, however, ignored him.

"Well, Revan, what would you like me to do about it?" Khan asked, looking down at Revan. Khan forced his way through the Jedi and stood next to Revan.

"Hey, answer the question!" Master Vrook demanded. He pulled on Khan's shoulder to get his attention. Khan turned and sent a Force Push into Master Vrook. Before I knew it, Master Vrook was all the way at the other side of the room, a full 90 meters away! When the Jedi broke their shock, they swung their lightsabers at Emperor Khan and Revan, but the black smoke showed up again.

But this time, Revan and Emperor Khan were both gone. Emperor Khan reappeared right outside the group of Jedi, and Revan appeared next to me when the black smoke cleared again. I looked up and saw Emperor Khan raise his fingers and launch Force Lightning at the Jedi in front of him. the blast hit Master Vandar and then moved to Master Dorak and moved throughout the entire line of Jedi until Emperor Khan was electrocuting all of them at once. The lightning was even getting through the Jedi lightsabers.

Just when it looked like Emperor Khan was on the verge of victory, Revan was knocked down by a shot to his head by the lightsaber hilt of Master Vrook. Master Vrook stepped in front of me and unleashed his own Force Lightning on Revan. I stood there watching the two barrages of Lightning like I was in a trance.

"Bastila, please, help me" Revan begged, his screams of pain breaking through my trance. But I also heard the screams of all of the Jedi who were being tortured. When I looked that way, I saw them all writhing in pain on the ground. I didn't know what to do, I had to help someone.

"Please, Bastila, you have to make a choice! But you don't have much time, please, help me, help me!" Revan begged in between screams of pain. He was caught by surprise and too weak to fight back. Soon, he would be dead.

"Bastila, help him" I heard a demonic voice say, and I knew it was Emperor Khan.

"We both know you love him" Emperor Khan's voice said, though it was only heard in my head. It was then that I used the Force to push Master Vrook into Emperor Khan's Lightning Chain.

I had made my choice, and when I looked over toward Emperor Khan, all of the Jedi were dead. They were electrocuted to death and I was part of the reason. Emperor Khan looked down at Revan and looked at me. He nodded and the black smoke came out again, he was back to where he belongs. I hardly noticed the crowd that had come around to look at Revan who was in a crumbled mess on the ground before I turned away from the smoke of Emperor Khan.

But then I looked down at Revan and noticed some blood coming out from under his mask. As I was about to do something, some soldiers pulled me away from Revan. I kicked and screamed and begged them to let me get closer, but they wouldn't let me go. It was only when Admiral Karath saw the tears in my eyes that he signaled the soldiers to let me help Revan. It was because as long as Revan breathed, they were under his command.

I knelt next to Revan, searching out his wounds. I saw that the Lightning did a lot of damage; it looked like Revan had been slashed in the heart many times, but it was just where the Lightning entered and exited. Looking at the wounds, I saw that one bolt narrowly missed his heart. And to top it all off, a severe head injury oozed blood from under his mask. I knew Revan would have hated it, but I had no choice, I had to remove the mask.

I hastily unlocked the bindings, and gently raised the black mask from his face. A few people in the crowd gasped when they saw their leader for the first time.

I sank into the concentration I had mastered over the years. I pushed myself into Revan's aura, and searched for his life signs. Only a single ember of life still burned within him. Using the Force, I breathed onto the small spark urging it to grow into a flame. His life began to burn brighter, and leapt into a small flame.

I fell out of my meditation breathing hard. Revan's wounds had closed, but were still severe.

"Take him to the medical center immediately" I told a few soldiers.

The crowd moved aside to let me pass, whispering amongst themselves. I saw the look of awe on Jenny's face as she looked at me. It was the same look that I had caught her giving Revan time after time.

I caught Malak's eye as I left to bridge. He stared at me with a glowing boil of hatred. I had ruined his chance at becoming Dark Lord of the Sith, I feared exactly what price I would be forced to pay.

* * *

I went back to Revan's quarters after all of that had transpired. Jenny came back after about an hour while I was reading Revan's journal. When I saw her, I jumped up before she even had her foot through the door.

"How is he? Is he alright? Will he live?" I asked. Jenny seemed to be taken aback by the questions, but I didn't really care. I needed to know.

"He is in the medical facility right now. The doctors don't know if he will live, but your help has certainly given him a better chance" Jenny told me.

"Can I see him?" I asked, though I knew I was probably asking too much.

"I don't know, nobody is allowed to see him" Jenny said.

"Please just take me to the medical facility, I have to see him" I begged. I probably sounded like I was 5 years old, but I didn't care. I had to see Revan.

"I can take you if that's what you want, but I can't guarantee getting in" Jenny told me as she gave me a friendly smile.

I followed Jenny through the corridors of the ship. Several servants and soldiers turned to stare at me with wondering gazes. I couldn't understand why at first, until I realized it was because I had done something to help Revan. I was his prisoner, yet I may have saved his life.

Two soldiers guarded either side of the medical facility entrance. They blinked in astonishment when they saw me, but didn't move from their posts. Only when Jenny tried to open the door did they cross their swords in front of us.

"Lady Bastila wants to see Master Revan" Jenny told the guards gently. No matter what situation we were in, I noticed that Jenny always had a sweet singing voice.

"I'm afraid nobody is allowed to see Lord Revan. It's Malak's orders" the guard said.

"Please let me see him, please" I begged to the soldiers.

The soldier in front of Jenny looked at his comrade and sighed. The second officer nodded, and he turned back to us.

"Very well, but be brief" he said.

I gave a small grateful smile to the soldier as Jenny and I entered the medical center. Revan was lying on a bed, with tubes protruding from his arms and a breath mask covering his nose. His handsome face was a ghastly white, and his eyes were still closed. Two med-droids and a medic were bustling around the room, maintaining his blood pressure, and checking his vital signs.

Tears stung at my eyes, and I bit my lip to keep from crying out. I hesitantly walked over to where Revan lay. I wanted him to open his eyes. I wanted to see his smile, to hear his laugh; I even wanted to hear his sarcastic comments.

I brushed a stray strand of hair from his cheeks as I began to cry. When I felt how cold his face was, I couldn't help but cry.

"Miss, you shouldn't be here" the medic said.

"Please don't make me leave him, I beg you" I said to him, getting on my knees next to Revan's bed.

"I'm sorry, but you must leave. He needs to heal without interruption" the medic said sincerely.

I nodded sadly, the tears still running down my cheeks as I stood up to walk away from Revan.

"Please don't die" I whispered to him as I brushed his hand with mine. Then, Jenny and I went back to Revan's quarters.

* * *

For days, I waited for news on Revan's condition, but whenever Jenny came she never told me anything different.

"He's doing fine" she always told me. At night, I tried to go to sleep in Revan's bed, but whenever I closed my eyes, the vision of Revan being tortured by Master Vrook showed itself before me again.

And then I thought of the Council. They sent 10 of their best Jedi Masters to assassinate Revan. They were no better than the Mandalorians! I swore to myself right then, if he died I would make them pay.

When I thought of that, I bowed my head in shame. I had never thought of revenge before. A Jedi doesn't seek revenge only peace. I didn't trust the Council, but I couldn't blame them totally for Revan's injuries. This was war, they had to do it. I should know; I had tried to attack him once. Had it really been so long ago? How long had I been with Revan? What would happen if he died? Would Malak have me killed, or worse tortured? Or would he finish what he started in my cell? I shivered at the thought of that happening without Revan there to save me.

All of those thoughts crossed my mind every night when I tried to sleep. It was unsettling.

I tried to pressure Jenny into telling me more whenever she came in, but no matter what I tried, she still never told me anything more.

5 days after Revan had been ambushed I was sitting on Revan's bed trying to clear my mind so I could meditate. I was far less than successful.

I didn't hear the door open that day, but I heard it close. I turned and saw Revan with no armor, no mask, dressed only in black robes. I hopped off the bed and jumped into him. I could tell that he wasn't expecting me to do that because of the look on his face, but because he was so strong he was able to catch me.

"You're back" I said when he put me down. When he walked toward his chair, he had a slight limp, but he looked to be in almost perfect health.

"Yes, I was quite amazed to learn that I was supposed to be dead" Revan told me.

"It is not very easy to kill a Sith Lord" I said just to buy myself some time. I knew what was coming next as I sat back down on Revan's bed.

"I was even more amazed to learn that it was you who saved my life. I am curious though, why would you do that?" Revan asked.

"The Jedi believe in preserving all life" I stammered out.

"I was brought up among the order, Bastila. I know that particular lie" Revan told me.

"It is not a lie" I responded casually.

"If the Jedi believed in preserving all life, then they would never kill anyone. They would not have come on my ship with 10-1 odds and attempted to assassinate me. But I don't want to argue with you; I want to know why you saved my life" Revan told me as he stood up to walk to the bed.

"I already told you, I had to" I told him even though it sounded pathetic, and I glared at him at the same time.

"Don't lie to me! I want to know why!" Revan yelled.

"I don't know why!" I yelled back, putting in as much force and frustration as he did.

"Yes, you know the truth. Did it hurt you to see the Jedi as mere mercenaries? Did it hurt to see me tortured by Master Vrook? Did you feel sick when you thought that I could die? Do you love me, Bastila?" Revan asked, his eyes meeting mine and I could see the emotion in them.

I had never heard Revan say the word love before, and I never thought it could be true. I didn't want to believe it.

"No, never, I couldn't, it's impossible" I cried out.

"You still think the Sith are all evil" Revan said sadly as he stood up and turned away from me, the sadness in his voice evident. He began walking toward the closet and pulled out his armor and laid it down on the chair.

"We both know you love him" Emperor Khan's voice said in my head again. And I realized that I did love Revan. When I remembered that, I knew what I had to do. I silently walked over to Revan.

"I don't think you are evil" I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I saw the faintest hint of a smile on his face.

"You do feel something" he said when he wrapped his arms around me. I turned away, too frightened to look in his eyes.

"I will not give in to this. I will not give into my emotions" I said with much more confidence than I felt, but Revan didn't buy it. He brushed his fingers across my cheek. My breath shook, but I didn't pull away.

"You already have" Revan whispered. His eyes looked like the ocean and I was entranced by them. I saw the Cliffside of Lehon in his eyes. When he leaned over to kiss me, I didn't pull away, I didn't want to.

All thoughts of the Council darted from my mind. I didn't care what they thought. All I wanted was to be here, with him.

When the kiss broke, it felt like a million thoughts ran through my mind. Why had I done that? I couldn't say that I wasn't thinking straight, I was thinking many things right before the kiss, but none of them dealt with me wanting him to stop.

What would the Council think? I frowned when I thought that, did I really care for what they thought? It wasn't like I hadn't stopped Revan; did that mean that I wanted it to happen?

I saw two choices before me, I could give into what I was feeling, or I could tell him that it was mistake. Which one was right? Which did I want?

I also thought of what happened less than a week earlier. I remembered that I was the one who threw Master Vrook in the path of Emperor Khan's Lightning Chain. That was an unforgivable act.

"I betrayed them. I betrayed the council, the Order, everyone that I knew" I said softly. Revan looked away when I said that. I could see the hurt expression on his face, and I figured he knew what I was thinking.

"Are you ashamed for what you have done, for what we have done?" Revan asked.

"My mind says that I should be, but my heart disagrees" I told him.

"But what path will you choose?" Revan asked.

When I looked at him, I saw what I wanted. The Council, my masters, had always warned me to never give in, to always bury your emotions deep down. I didn't want that anymore. I had already turned on them. All I wanted was him.

"I don't care anymore, Revan, I want this" I told him. he smiled and kissed me with even more passion than ever How

When the kiss broke, I saw Revan close his eyes for a moment and when he opened them, he walked over to the chair and put his armor on.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"I need you to come with me to see Emperor Khan" Revan said.

"Last time I just sat in a room while you two talked" I argued, not wanting to be kept in suspense again.

"This time, we're going to go see him" Revan said.

"Where are we going to go?" I asked, getting up to prepare to go on the long journey. Revan took in a big breath before saying three words that I had never heard used together before.

_The Star Station_

* * *

**Author's note: well Bastila has given into Revan and they are going to the Star Station. What a cliff hangar! What will happen when they get there? I guess you will have to wait and find out.**


	6. The Star Station

**The Star Station**

We walked down to the hangar quickly. I could tell Revan was still in pain, but he didn't slow down at all. I wondered what the Star Station was, but I also wondered why Emperor Khan requested us to journey there instead of him teleporting aboard the Command Ship again.

When we got to the ship, HK-47 was in the cockpit and it was the first time I had seen him in almost three months. HK-47 had been lost in a smuggling mission almost three months ago, and now he was back. I don't know how he got onto the ship, but I could tell Revan was happy, so it was good enough for me. Even though Revan was happy to see his droid, he still got us into hyperspace before he gave out a true greeting to his droid.

"Welcome back, HK" Revan said.

"Statement: It feels good to be back, Master. Disappointed Report: I was unable to find the journal you sent me to find. Query: Is it time to terminate some meatbags, Master? How about this one? Is it finally time for her brains to splatter all over the walls?" HK said.

"No, no HK. I can't have you killing her. But believe me, when it is time for Malak to get terminated, you can splatter his brains all over the wall if you would like" Revan told him.

"Exited Statement: Once you give the order, Malak will die, Master" HK said.

I couldn't help but smile at the monotone droid in front of me despite the thought of my brain splattered over the wall.

"Query: Why are you limping, Master?" HK asked when Revan limped toward the back of the ship.

"A Jedi attack caught me off guard. I was in the Medical Bay for a few days before you got back" Revan replied. My anger flared at that memory. I clenched my fist and vowed that no Jedi would ever harm Revan again.

"Statement: Those despicable Jedi meatbags! If I were here you wouldn't have been taken by surprise" HK said.

"Don't worry, HK, Emperor Khan was able to stop all the Jedi" Revan said. He walked over to me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"And Bastila here saved my life" Revan told the droid. I smiled and excused myself back to the bed in the back of the ship. I hadn't slept since before Revan's injury and I was about ready to fall over.

* * *

I opened my eyes and I saw Revan lying on the ground, face down.

"Revan?" I asked, walking over to him. Revan was lying motionless on the ground in front of me. I gently turned him over onto his back and I stared at the blood that was seeping through the armor. I removed his mask and saw Revan's face, but it was so pale, devoid of all life.

I felt his pulse and I felt no heartbeat. It was terrible, I began to cry. I sat next to his bloody body until a gently hand pulled me up. I saw Master Vrook and I saw him with a lightsaber in his hand. I instinctively knew it to be the blade that cut Revan and killed him.

"Come now, Bastila. The war is over. Revan is finally dead. It has been proven that nobody defies the Jedi Council and lives" Master Vrook said.

"What are you saying?" I asked, standing up to look into the older Jedi's eyes.

"Revan defied the Jedi Council and brought about the deaths of many innocent Jedi in the process. For that, he paid the ultimate price" Master Vrook said.

"What about everybody deserves a chance at life?" I asked, my anger rising.

"We had to stop him at all costs and that is what we did here today" Master Vrook said.

"But the Jedi believe in preserving all life!" I argued.

"We had no choice, Bastila" Vrook snapped.

"Revan was right, you are pathetic" I said, slapping him. At that, Master Vrook stabbed me through with the lightsaber, and I fell next to Revan.

* * *

I sat up with a start, realizing that it was all just a dream, but I had to be sure. I ran out into the flight deck and ran right into Revan who was walking into the back room. I jumped into him, giving him a giant hug.

"I heard you whimpering so I was coming to check on you. Are you alright?" Revan asked.

"Yeah, it was just a dream" I told him. He eyed me suspiciously, but was kind enough not to make me tell him about it. Instead, he took me out of the ship, leaving HK to guard the ship, and led me to a train. We took it all the way to the center and then we walked toward an elevator. We then reached a computer panel with a sensor.

"Lord Revan, party of two" Revan said. He pressed his thumb onto the scanner and the door opened.

When we got into the room, the door closed behind us, leaving us in a small room. Revan placed his thumb on another scanner before the door opened and a large throne room was seen. I saw a throne at the end of the room and we walked to it. I stopped a little behind Revan and I bowed along with him.

"Ah, you are both here, good" Emperor Khan said when he turned around.

"Why have you called us here without the rest of the Sith Council?" Revan asked.

"What is the Sith Council?" I asked.

"Each member of the Sith Council has direct control of a Star Forge" Revan told me.

"Wait, are you trying to tell me that there is more than one Star Forge?" I asked, not able to believe it.

"Yes, there are 30 Star Forges spread across the galaxy and more will come as our Empire expands. But that is not why I called you here. Now, I know you both are in love, and I know you both have seen the Lehon Cliffside. That view is really nice, but if you complete a mission I have for you, I will give you the coordinates for a better view" Emperor Khan said.

"What is our mission, Master Khan?" Revan asked.

"Your old teacher, Kreia, has been lost on a mission to recover the holocron from the eastern temple on Targon Prime. I need you two to find her and the holocron. Be warned, there is a Jedi Outcast guarding the holocron. If you succeed, I will let the two of you go to the hidden planet that is home to the greatest scenery I have seen in the galaxy" Emperor Khan said.

"What are the coordinates?" Revan asked.

"They are already in the ship's navicomputer. Take the ship in hangar 7-8-19-61-D. That is, Section 7, Floor 8, Block 19, Hangar 61, Ship D" Emperor Khan said.

I followed Revan to the hangar and when we entered the door, there was another door in the way. Revan pressed a few buttons on a small computer and pressed his hand to the scanner. Then the secondary door opened. In it, I saw an alien ship that looked like it could travel extremely fast. Revan led me on the ship and Revan took off before the ramp was even up.

"Revan, how am I going to fight without a lightsaber in my possession?" I asked when we got into hyperspace.

"I have an old Jedi lightsaber that I modified for you" Revan said, handing me a lightsaber. I ignited it and saw a yellow blade, much like my old saberstaff.

"You are going to let me keep a Jedi color?" I asked.

"You are not my Sith Apprentice so I have no right to force you to change the color of your blade if you don't want to" Revan told me.

"Oh" I said. I don't exactly know what kind of emotions were in my voice, but I heard Revan sigh.

"Would you rather be a true Sith or continue making everyone think you are my Mistress?" Revan asked. My heart nearly stopped right there. I still held mixed emotions for the Sith, but I loved Revan with all my heart.

"I want to be with you forever, but as your Apprentice as well" I told him.

"Then I have a choice to make" Revan muttered.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I will show you, not tell you" Revan answered.

"Come on, Revan, you know you want to tell me" I told him.

"I will show you when we get back to my Command Ship" Revan said, kissing my hand. I smiled and hugged him, but I couldn't stop wondering what was troubling him so deeply. I knew how Revan's mind worked, so I knew he would not let something insignificant get to him.

When we came out of hyperspace, Revan put the ship down right outside the temple and he took a deep breath.

"Keep close, this Jedi Outcast defeated Kreia, so we may be in for a difficult fight" Revan said before we disembarked.

"I will stay by your side" I told him. he smiled, secured his mask, and we disembarked from the ship. When we got off, we entered the temple, lightsabers ready.

When we got in, the temple doors closed behind us. I then heard someone or something talking in a language that was unfamiliar to me in the temple, but I couldn't see anything but me and Revan. I noticed that Revan could understand the voice.

"What does that mean?" I asked Revan when the voice stopped.

"It told us that no one may leave while the Jedi Outcast is here" Revan said.

"So what do we do?" I asked, looking down at the ground.

"Well so far, it seems like the Jedi Outcast must die" Revan said confidently.

We walked forward with our lightsabers in hand until we reached a door at the end of the hall. Revan kicked it down and we saw a young Jedi sitting on a throne with an old figure lying on the ground.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Revan asked.

"I was exiled from the Jedi when the Mandalorian War ended" the Outcast said.

"Why did you attack Kreia? Why is it forbidden to leave this temple?" Revan asked.

"Well, this Sith attacked me first. I am here to stop any Sith from getting this Jedi Holocron" the Outcast said.

"Why were you exiled from the Jedi?" Revan asked.

"The Jedi Council had learned about what happened during the final battle when Revan and Malak led the Republic into victory. Since I was a General, I was exiled for what happened" the Outcast said.

"You were a General under Malak?" Revan asked.

"I was Revan's top General" the Outcast said. It was then that Revan lowered his hood and removed his mask. I heard a gasp from the Jedi when Revan lowered his mask and the Jedi removed her hood.

"Jaina, you're alive" Revan said when the Jedi showed her face.

"Revan, you are a Sith?" the Jedi asked.

"Yes, when the Jedi Council refused to help me in the Mandalorian War, I knew it was time for a change in the rule of the Republic" Revan said.

"Well, I do agree with that. Can I come with you?" Jaina asked.

"Only if you give me the holocron" Revan told her. Jaina handed Revan the holocron and Revan smiled.

"What about your companion? What is she doing here?" Jaina asked, gesturing at me.

"I am Bastila Shan. I joined Revan when the Jedi sent ten Jedi Council Members in an attempt to assassinate him" I told her.

"Now, did you find the Sith Emperor that you went searching for after the war?" Jaina asked.

"Yes, and I found the Star Forge and I learned a lot about the galaxy, but this is not the place to discuss it. We will discuss it back at the Star Station" Revan said.

"That sounds like a plan" I agreed.

We all piled into the ship and raced back to the Star Station as fast as the ship could go. I could tell Revan was happy to see his old friend again, completely forgetting that Kreia was dead.

"What about Kreia? Wasn't the mission to get her?" I asked when we got into hyperspace.

"The mission was to find out what happened to her and get the Jedi Holocron. Kreia is dead, and now we need to return to Emperor Khan" Revan told me calmly. I looked into his eyes and found them shockingly showing no emotion, so I just relented and waited to see the Star Station again.

When we came out of hyperspace, Revan steered the ship back into the same hangar while Jaina looked in awe at the Star Station.

"So, this is the Star Forge" Jaina said with disbelief.

"No, this is the Star Station. The Star Forge was created by this Station" Revan explained. When we got off the ship, we took the train back to Emperor Khan's Throne Room.

"Master Khan, we have returned" Revan said as we walked in the throne room.

"Good, I see you have captured the Jedi that killed Kreia. It shocks me to see that she is not dead" Emperor Khan said, his demonic voice cutting a hole right into Jaina. I could see her backing away from his voice.

"She wishes to become a member of the Sith Council, Master. She was my top General in the Mandalorian War and it has been proven that she can defeat a Sith Lord and by rule, she must take Kreia's place in command of a section of the Empire" Revan said.

"Very well, take Revan's lightsaber and we will see if you are worthy of being a member of the Sith Council" Emperor Khan said. Jaina did take Revan's lightsaber and ignited it.

"Now, I want you to take my head off" Emperor Khan said calmly.

"What?" Jaina and I asked at the same time.

"I want you to use that lightsaber and remove my head from my shoulders" Emperor Khan ordered. Jaina listened and she swung the lightsaber at Emperor Khan's head. The lightsaber stopped about 1 centimeter away from Emperor Khan's head and it didn't move at all.

"Well, finish the strike!" Emperor Khan demanded. I could feel Jaina reaching upon the Dark Side to try to move the blade, but it will not move at all. Before I knew it, Jaina was thrown back into me and Revan, the lightsaber staying in position next to Emperor Khan's head.

"Good, good" Emperor Khan said as the lightsaber flew back to Revan who retracted the blade and put it back on his belt.

"What was this? How did you stop the lightsaber without moving?" Jaina asked.

"This was a test. I intentionally stopped your lightsaber that close to completing your goal and you used the Dark Side to give yourself an edge in completing that goal. Congratulations, Lord Caedus, you are now in control of a section of the Sith Empire. When you are ready, I will send you to your Star Forge" Emperor Khan said.

"I get my own Star Forge? I thought Revan was in control of the Star Forge" Jaina said.

"I have placed a Star Forge in every portion of the Empire to keep control. There are 30 Sith Lords and 30 Sith Apprentices; one of each is in control of each Star Forge. The Sith Lords are all members of the Sith Council, but the Apprentices need to come to every Council meeting as well. The only rule for the Star Forge is to just keep your Military to your section of the Empire and as long as the locals don't take back any systems, we won't have a problem" Emperor Khan said.

"I think I can manage that. When do I go to my Star Forge?" Darth Caedus asked.

"Tomorrow, whenever you wish. Just come to me first and then you may leave" Emperor Khan said. We all bowed in respect to Emperor Khan, and we began to walk out the door.

"Revan, wait a moment" Emperor Khan said. I saw Emperor Khan look into Revan's eyes and Revan's shoulders slumped.

"I know; I will make my decision shortly" Revan said.

"Very will, dismissed" Emperor Khan said. I could tell that the Sith Emperor was angry at Revan, but I didn't know why.

We went out and bid a farewell to Jaina before returning to our little ship to go back to Revan's Star Forge. But all I could think about was what Emperor Khan told Revan that left such a negative impression on him.

"Where are we going?" I asked when I saw Revan send us in the opposite direction of the Star Forge.

"Emperor Khan put the coordinates to Dragon's Crest 7 into the navicomputer while we were gone. I think we have earned a small vacation. It won't take us long to get there, but I think it will be worth it when we get there. We will have one week to spend there all alone. What do you say about that?" Revan asked.

"I think that this is going to be fun" I told him vaguely. He laughed and shook his head.

"Well, I know you will if I take my shirt off" Revan said. I hit his chest and we both laughed, though I didn't tell him that he was right.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well how about that for a new chapter? The Jedi Outcast/Jaina is just my interpretation of the Exile. I have never played KOTOR 2 so I don't know much. But just review and tell me if there is anything that can be done to improve my writing. I will most appreciate it.**


	7. Our Vacation

**Our Vacation**

When we got to the Dragon's Crest system, we went to the 7th planet and landed on a beach in the northern hemisphere. When we got off the ship, I felt a warm breeze coming from the east. Revan had left his mask and his armor on the ship so he would be free.

When he took his tunic off, I saw a sleeveless shirt and I reached to touch his bicep. He chuckled and flexed for me before a group of locals came forward. They were a little taller than Revan, walked quickly and steadily, and there was a crest like a Dragon on each of their backs. They also looked like bodybuilders, giant arms and large shoulders.

"I recognize this ship. Welcome Lord Revan and Lady Bastila to Dragon's Crest 7. Emperor Khan has told us that you will be here for a few days to check out the planet. Am I mistaken?" the leader asked. The leader was in the front and a few inches taller, but very similar to the rest of the group.

"You are correct. Emperor Khan has told us to see what the planet is like" Revan said, nodding.

"I hope you will enjoy your stay here on Dragon's Crest 7" the leader said. They bowed respectfully before turning and walking away.

"Wow, they seem friendly" I said.

"Don't count on it. Emperor Khan might have just scared them into treating us well. He can be very persuasive" Revan said.

"Revan, what happened when you first met Emperor Khan?" I asked.

"We fought and he destroyed me and Malak" Revan said.

"I mean can you tell me what happened?" I asked.

"I suppose I can tell you the story. It all occurred on Lehon, in the temple where we landed the ship to begin with when I first took you" Revan said.

* * *

Revan walked forward into the Temple of Lehon and walked to the summit. Malak, jaw and all his limbs still intact, followed him and they had their lightsabers ready.

"I don't like this" Malak said.

"I sense a trap" Revan said.

"What's the next move?" Malak asked.

"Spring the trap" Revan said, smirking under his mask. Malak didn't like the idea, but he kept walking. When they got to the summit and out into the light of the Lehon sun, they saw a hooded man standing between them and the computer to disable the Star Forge's shield.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Revan asked, but there was no response.

"We need to get to the computer" Revan said to the hooded man. Still no response cam back.

Revan ignited his lightsaber and Malak did the same. The two lightsabers had glowing blue blades. They walked forward slowly but the hooded man did not move. Revan and Malak got past him and they were able to shut down the Temple shields and the Star Forge fields. When the two young Jedi turned around to leave, they saw the hooded man looking at him. The hooded man ignited his blade and the two Jedi saw a black blade. It was the first time either of them had seen a black blade except for in the archives of the Jedi Order. Rumors told that only someone with complete control of the Dark Side could control the black blade, or it would destroy the user.

"I sense trouble" Malak mumbled. The two Jedi walked toward the hooded man, lightsabers ready, but before they could attack, Malak was thrown into the wall at a crazy speed.

Revan saw that and was taken by surprise by the power of his opponent. Revan attacked with all of the saber skills he had learned over the years of his Jedi Training, but nothing had worked. Revan then was thrown back next to Malak with a Force Push.

The two Jedi stood up and tried a Force push on their attacker, but it had no effect. They then tried to combine their power into Force Stunning their opponent, but that didn't work either. The hooded man just kept walking forward.

When Revan and Malak tried a Force stun again, the hooded man finally stopped walking. But Malak and Revan didn't have time to go for another attack before they were shot with Force lightning.

The two Jedi screamed and their lightsabers dropped to the ground. The hooded man used the Force to pull the Jedi lightsabers into his hand without stopping the lightning.

When the two Jedi were nearly unconscious the hooded man finally stopped the lightning.

"Why do you want the Star Forge?" the hooded man asked, his demonic voice piercing Revan and Malak even through their pain.

"The Republic is falling. The Senators are pathetic. The Jedi are cowards. It is time for a change in the leadership of the galaxy" Revan choked out. He tried to pull himself up, but fell back down next to Malak who was unconscious.

"The only leadership in this galaxy will be me when the Republic falls" the man said.

"Who are you?" Revan asked. The effects of the lightning were starting to wear off but Revan still was in a crumpled heap on the ground.

"I am Emperor Khan, leader of the Sith Empire. I am in control of the Star Forge" the hooded man said.

"You are a Sith?" Revan asked.

"Yes, I see into your future young Jedi. It is your destiny to take control of the Star Forge and destroy the Republic, setting up the Republic in your image. All you need to complete your destiny is to swear loyalty to me and you can destroy the corrupted Republic and rebuild a utopia" Emperor Khan said, his demonic voice piercing into Revan.

"Why do you want me to control the Star Forge?" Revan asked.

"You are strong, boy. I know you will become a powerful Sith, but only if you swear loyalty to me right now" Emperor Khan said.

At that moment a bunch of thoughts ran through Revan's mind. He thought about winning another war and being honored as a leader. He thought about saving the Republic and assuring a better life for everyone. But he also thought about the opportunity that stood in front of him. The Jedi refused his request to join the Mandalorian War and the Republic nearly fell because of it. Revan was a fighter. He knew he would not be allowed to fight anymore if he went back to the Jedi, and if he became a Sith he would be able to do what he loved the most. He also knew that the Jedi would never let him or Malak back simply because of their recent search for the Star Forge.

It was then that Revan made the ultimate choice.

"What do I need to do?" Revan asked.

"Join my Sith Council. I can see into your future and your destiny is ahead of you! It is your destiny as well as your companion's to destroy the Republic. From this point on, you will be known as Lord Revan and your companion will be Lord Malak" Emperor Khan said.

"Thank you, Sir" Revan said, bowing down. Malak, who had been silent for the entire time that he wasn't unconscious also bowed.

"It is up for you to decide who the Master is and who the Apprentice is. But after that, the Star Forge will be yours. I will check up on you from time to time, but I am warning you right now. Any disobedience toward me will result in your permanent end. Do I make myself clear?" Emperor Khan said, his demonic voice piercing the two new Sith.

"Yes" Revan said.

"Yes, what?" Emperor Khan demanded, his demonic voice piercing into the souls of the young Sith.

"Yes, Emperor Khan" Revan and Malak said. Emperor Khan nodded and black smoke surrounded him. When the smoke cleared, Revan and Malak were alone in the temple again.

* * *

When Revan stopped telling the story, I found myself laughing.

"What could possibly be funny about that?" Revan asked.

"He demolished you!" I said throughout laughs.

"It was just like when you attacked me on my command ship" Revan said.

"And just to think, the Jedi thought you were the most powerful man in the galaxy" I said, ignoring his comment.

When my laughter finally had died down enough to speak clearly, I wiped the tears out of my eyes and looked at Revan.

"Okay, I'm done" I finally said. Revan sighed and looked back at me.

"That wasn't necessary" Revan said.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't imagine you getting beat so badly" I told him.

"Well it happened, and it was a long time ago" Revan said.

"If you two fought again do you think you would win?" I asked.

"Oh hell no; he would kill me" Revan said.

"You have such confidence in yourself" I said, hugging him.

"You saw what Emperor Khan did to the Jedi Mercenaries. He killed them all without even igniting his lightsaber" Revan said.

"What does a black lightsaber symbolize?" I asked.

"Emperor Khan is the only person in history to wield a black lightsaber. Rumors say that the black lightsaber can only be used by the most powerful man in the galaxy or it will turn on the user and you will die" Revan said.

"I don't believe that. A lightsaber can't kill something on its own" I argued.

"Well we will never get to know if the rumors are true simply because I don't see Emperor Khan ever having someone who is more powerful than he is" Revan said.

"If that person exists, I don't want to meet him" I said. Revan laughed and we began to walk down the beach. His arm was around my waist and I leaned my head into his chest. I couldn't imagine being without him.

* * *

We slept on the ship that night, nice and close together. Revan was doing an exceptional job at keeping me warm. I nestled myself closer to Revan and took more of his warmth from him. I closed my eyes again, going back to sleep, not wanting to leave Revan's warm embrace.

* * *

I got up and looked down to see Revan kneeling down on the floor in front of the bed. I got up and put a hand on his shoulder, but when I did, a hand reached out and clamped around my neck and I was lifted off the ground, gasping for air. I looked as Revan turned around to see Malak in Revan's hood. He threw me on the bed and pounced on me.

"It is time to finish what I started on Revan's flagship. Don't worry; Revan wont be able to help you now" Malak said. I tried to scream for help but Malak was covering my mouth. Malak's metal limbs were a lot stronger than my flesh and bone, so I was stuck; about to lose everything I had left.

When Malak began to move closer I screamed and I felt myself shaking.

* * *

"Bastila, get up!" Revan shouted, shaking me gently. I shook my head and sat up, realizing that it was only a dream.

"Revan" I whispered when I saw him lying next to me. I kissed his cheek and I smiled.

"What were you dreaming about?" Revan asked.

"Malak tried to finish what he started" I said quietly. Revan's jaw hardened and his fist clenched.

"I'm sorry he even started" Revan said sadly.

"At least you stopped him" I said. Though I felt awful about what Malak almost did and what he almost finished in my dreams, I still was thankful that Revan was always there to protect me. We walked off the ship and out to sit down to look at the horizon out over the open ocean.

"So about the order to kill Malak, are you actually going to do that?" I asked hopefully.

"I might, I am truthfully thinking about it. Malak may be a dumbass and he may have tried to kill me many times. He even tried to rape you. But throughout all of that, no matter what, he is still my best friend" Revan said.

"You are thinking about killing your best friend?" I asked.

"I am honestly thinking about it. But it is a choice I will have to make soon" Revan said.

"What is going on that is plaguing you so much?" I asked, trying to get him to open up to me about this.

"Nothing, this isn't something you can help with" Revan told me.

"Maybe not, but I want to try!" I told him forcefully. He sighed and looked down at the sand. I could tell that he was under a lot of stress and all I wanted to do was help him.

"Ok, imagine yourself on a mission and you had to kill one of your two best friends or else the entire galaxy will suffer. What do you do?" Revan asked. I was slightly taken aback by the question.

"I don't know what I would do" I said after a few minutes.

"I told you, this is just something I have to sort out on my own" Revan told me. I sighed and relented. Knowing Revan, he would make his intentions known to me sooner or later.

"I'm sorry I have burdened our vacation with this thought, Bastila" Revan said, gazing deep into my eyes.

"It's alright, let's go for a walk" I suggested. Revan nodded his agreement and put his arm around my shoulders.

I enjoyed the walk, but I didn't tell Revan that my thoughts dwelled on what was troubling him during the rest of our vacation.

During our dinner with the natives, during our walks all over the planet, during the night where I was surrounded by Revan's warm and loving embrace, and even during my dreams, all I could think about was what was bothering Revan so much.

The scenery of this planet was amazing. At every turn, I felt like something was going to jump at me and show me something even more amazing than I had seen before. It was awe inspiring.

I was happy that Revan had not pressured me into doing anything that I was not ready for. Most men would have impregnated me on my first night, but it has been many months and we have only been sleeping together for one week. Just to top it all off, all we did was sleep, and I was very thankful for that.

I was truly luck to have a man as amazing as Revan.

When it was finally time for us to go back to Revan's command ship, I was happy that I would finally get to learn what has been troubling Revan so much. We met up with the flagship in the orbit of Tatooine and we landed our small transport in the main hangar.

It was finally time for Revan to explain to me what was troubling him, and I was not going to take no for an answer.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey, another cliff-hangar! What do you guys think about this chapter? Do you have any tips for future chapters? If so please review. Even review about anything. Review and tell me what you think. Thanks!**


	8. Emperor Khan's Rule

**Emperor Khan's Rule**

I was holding onto Revan's arm, mostly his bicep as we walked onto the Bridge. We were immediately greeted by Admiral Saul Karath.

"Welcome back, Lord Revan, was your trip productive?" Karath asked as he began to walk alongside us.

"Fairly, have you come up with an attack strategy?" Revan asked.

"Partially; the Star Forge is the greatest power in the universe. I suggest we use it" Admiral Karath said.

"This station has immense power, but it is nothing in comparison to the power of the Force" Revan told him.

"I highly doubt that, but this station is no doubt the most powerful station in the universe" Karath said as we stopped on the bridge.

"This is the most powerful weapon in this section of the galaxy" Revan agreed. I wondered why Revan didn't bring up the Star Station, but something in my gut warned me not to bring it up.

"Sir, what are your orders?" Admiral Karath asked.

"It is time for the core worlds to fall, Admiral. Move the fleet to take Coruscant. When the core worlds all fall, the Republic will fall with it" Revan replied.

"Yes, my Lord. May I ask what the hooded figure with the black smoke was doing on the ship during the Jedi attack?" Karath inquired. I felt Revan stiffen noticeably at the mention.

"Well, there are many things about him that nobody needs to know, but we can be simple here. Let's just say he is my superior and his tolerance for failure is much less than mine. He has killed men for not walking at a consistent speed" Revan said. I could tell that his main goal was to intimidate Karath, and it was working. Revan was intimidating me as well, though I tried to hide it.

"But that doesn't tell me who he is" Admiral Karath told him, biting back his fear slightly.

"How many people are wondering?" Revan asked. I could tell by the way his biceps tightened even more that he was beginning to get angry. Or maybe he was getting nervous, I couldn't tell.

"I am the only crew member who saw him and lived. The rest of the soldiers were killed by the original Jedi attack or by Lord Malak after you were taken to the Medical Bay" Admiral Karath said.

"Come with me. I will explain when we are away from the ears of the common soldiers" Revan told him. I felt Revan tug at my arm and I moved along with him. We went back to Revan's quarters and I did my best to calm Revan down without making my intentions obvious, but Revan didn't listen.

"Alright Admiral Karath, you want to know who he is and I will tell you as long as you never tell anybody. If this gets out, I promise, I will strike you down before you can say anything else" Revan warned.

"Yes, sir" Karath said quickly, his fear evident in his eyes.

"He is Emperor Khan, leader of the Sith Empire" Revan said when he was sure that nobody could hear the conversation.

"And he is superior to you?" Karath asked.

"Immensely" Revan said.

"How did he manage to get on board the command ship?" Karath asked.

"The Force is a powerful ally, believe me, Admiral. Now, do you have any other questions?" Revan said. Karath shook his head slowly after a moment of deep thought and Revan motioned for him to leave. Karath nodded and stood up.

"Thank you, Sir" Karath said, leaving. When the door closed behind Saul Karath, Revan threw his mask on the floor and he fell on his back on the bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

"Emperor Khan gave me strict orders not to spread his name around. I was not supposed to tell anyone but my Sith Apprentice. Everybody else who learned of his existence, I was ordered to kill or he would kill me in the process" Revan told me. I gasped in fear. So that was why Revan's biceps tightened. It was shocking for me to think about.

I already knew that Revan was nowhere close to being able to defeat Emperor Khan. That was made clear with the story from Dragon's Crest 7, but I knew he had the strength to kill me.

"Does that mean you have to kill me?" I asked. My heart wanted to jump out of my chest. I couldn't imagine the man I love being able to kill me, but I also knew that he couldn't defy Emperor Khan or he would be risking his life at the same time. Either way, it seemed like somebody was going to have to die. I thought I knew what he was thinking, but all he did was pull me toward him. I placed my head on his chest and I looked up into his eyes with fear.

"I am not going to kill you or Jenny, but I think it is time to kill Malak" Revan said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, completely taken aback by his response to my question.

"Emperor Khan told me that I need to kill either you or Malak or he would kill me because he has a rule that says there can only be two Sith in power in every mini-Empire. This is what has been bothering me since we rescued Jaina" Revan told me.

"You would kill your best friend to save my life?" I asked. Revan nodded and I gave him a hug.

"That is the most amazing thing anybody could ever do for me" I told him.

"Well there is one catch. If I kill Malak I will need a new Apprentice" Revan said.

"Are you asking me to be your Sith Apprentice?" I asked hopefully. I thought of the possibility of being able to be at Revan's side when he takes the core worlds. I thought about being by his side for the rest of time and my heart beamed with joy at the thought.

"Actually, I would ask Master Vrook, but since he is dead you will need to take his place" Revan joked. I laughed at the joke and playfully hit him. I was rather surprised that Revan didn't kiss me or pick me up or do anything that he normally did when I hit him, but I just assumed that it was because of him thinking about having to kill his best friend.

"Are you ready to go?" Revan asked instead.

"I am going to go with you?" I asked.

"Yes, Malak will have allies and I don't want anybody to get involved in the fight" Revan said. When we were ready to go, Revan put his arm around me and we went to the hangar.

The trip to Malak's ship was silent except for Revan telling me and HK-47 what we were going to do during the attack. HK-47 was ready for a fight. I was wondering if Revan's plan was really going to work. Revan was not talking at all after he gave us our instructions.

"I hope this works" I muttered as we docked in the Leviathan's Main Hangar.

When we got out of our little transport, HK, Revan and I were escorted to the bridge by some Dark Jedi.

On the bridge, I saw Malak talking with a Sith Apprentice.

Malak and the Apprentice bowed at Revan who was looking at them with a strong glare. His eyes were barely visible through the mask, but I knew his plan and how much it had to hurt him to execute. I couldn't imagine being able to do what he was forced to do, no matter what the circumstances were.

"Lord Revan, this is a surprise. What are you doing here?" the Sith Apprentice asked.

"Are you saying I am not wanted here, Bandon?" Revan asked coldly. I saw the Apprentice, Bandon, back away slightly at Revan's tone.

"What my brash, young Apprentice is trying to say is that you rarely come to see me. You normally call me to you" Malak explained.

"This is a special case" Revan said.

"I know why you are here, and I must say you are here sooner than expected. But that is why my new Apprentice, Darth Bandon is here to back me up" Malak said.

"Malak, you are my best friend, but I know you want me to die so you can claim the mantle of Dark Lord of the Sith. That is why today we will duel until only one man is left standing" Revan said, igniting a red blade.

"Well, I've been looking forward to this" Malak said, igniting a red lightsaber of his own. Darth Bandon, Malak's Sith Apprentice, also ignited a red saberstaff just seconds after Malak.

I then knew why Revan had me for backup. HK-47 was set to take out any common soldiers that tried to get involved and I was here to stop the Dark Jedi and Sith Apprentices from interfering in the fight.

I reached under Revan's cloak and pulled out a red lightsaber of my own. I ignited it just as Bandon tried to take my head off. Once again, I was glad that Revan and I had sparred so often. I could tell that Bandon was powerful, yet nowhere close to Revan or Malak.

However, he seemed like a difficult opponent for me. Even in my time at the Jedi Temple, I had always had significant trouble with opponents who use double bladed weapons. I don't know what it has always been about saberstaffs that always gives me so much trouble, but it is always the case.

Revan was in a heated battle with Malak at the same time. The two men were battling next to me and they were throwing anything that wasn't bolted down at their opponent. They surely were two very powerful men and they knew that only one of them would survive after today. But it also seemed to me that Revan was holding back, at least a little.

Despite it all, Revan holding back wasn't helping Malak enough, but it allowed Malak to begin to drive Revan back. I couldn't pay much attention to Revan's fight simply because I had my own adversary to deal with, but I noticed that Malak was the aggressor for the most part.

In my fight, Bandon was the aggressor, using both ends of his saberstaff to try to find a weakness in my defense. I was determined to do everything in my power not to give him one. The toughest thing about double bladed opponents is that it was like facing two opponents working in perfect harmony.

When I saw an opening I struck with all my power, but Bandon's superior strength was too much for me to deal with. But I was quicker than him and training with Revan had improved my footwork. When I finally got an opening, I cut right into the middle of Bandon's saberstaff. It worked wonders, disabling one of his blades, leaving him with a single blade.

I had the advantage.

Revan seemed to be having trouble with the physicality of Malak's strikes. It was just a case of mechanical advantages. Durasteel and servomotors proved stronger than flesh and bone. It was the advantage Revan could not match. Mentally, Revan wasn't going to show any weaknesses, but physically, Malak could crack him; and I knew it even as I fought Malak's apprentice off to the side.

I thought I would have the advantage against Bandon when I forced him to only use one blade, but Bandon was exceptionally skilled with using a single lightsaber. At least this way, I would be able to battle evenly with him for the most part. I was more skilled at fighting single-blade opponents than fighting double-blade opponents, so I assumed that fighting Bandon would not be very difficult.

I was wrong. Even with one blade instead of two, Bandon was a difficult match for me. He was strong and was able to use his physical strength to back me up. Soon, I was back-to-back with Revan.

"Are you having fun yet?" I asked as I deflected a stroke from Bandon.

"A little; are you?" Revan asked as he deflected a swipe at his head.

"Well, we aren't doing too badly. At least we're still alive" I said before deflecting an attempted thrust.

"Good point, care to take the offensive?" Revan asked.

"With pleasure" I replied. Most people would have been distracted if their enemies were talking about how the battle was going during the battle, but Malak and Bandon were not surprised at all. But they were surprised when Revan and I both went for a Force push at the same time, on our respective opponents. The blast sent them head-over-heels back across the bridge.

Revan and I ran at our respective opponents to continue our battles even before Bandon and Malak had stopped flying. I saw Bandon hit his head on a low rail and fall flat on his face. He turned over slowly and I knew I had an opportunity. I ran and jumped at Bandon, lightsaber over my head. I was planning to drive my lightsaber into his head and end the fight quickly, but he caught me in mid air.

He got up to his knees while I was soaring through the air and at the last second, he got his foot up to kick me in the stomach. My momentum was reversed and I fell flat on my back, losing my lightsaber. Bandon also fell back at the impact. I looked up to see Bandon stomp his foot right onto my new lightsaber, crushing it into dust before picking his own weapon up.

I gulped, knowing that my end was near. Revan was far too busy fighting Malak to notice me and save me this time. When Bandon tried to ignite his weapon again, it wouldn't ignite. I let out a slight sigh of relief at the realization that the crystal was damaged when Bandon hit the low rail, and he was without a weapon as well. He fell back in pain and exhaust after noticing that he was without a weapon while I turned to look at Revan and Malak's fight. They were still fighting just under 20 meters away and it looked like neither man had the advantage yet.

Revan was defending effectively and Malak was attempting to use his physical strength to get through Revan's defense. It was pretty obvious why Revan was the Master, but Malak was very powerful in his own right and there were also the advantages that Malak had that Revan didn't.

I think Revan cutting off all of Malak's limbs actually has helped Malak more in the duel with Revan than it helped Revan. In the beginning, it caused immense pain to Malak, but now that he had gotten used to the limbs and it increased his physical strength greatly. But he also didn't have the flexibility of human limbs, though he was able to use his strength to even it out. Watching the duel, I realized how much Malak's robotic limbs actually helped him against Revan.

Long after Bandon and I had lost our lightsabers, both being destroyed, and were taken out of the fight, Revan finally subdued Malak by destroying his blade and kicking him onto the ground. Bandon and I both waited for the killing strike, but it never came.

"What are you waiting for? Do it" Malak hissed.

"No, I have a better idea" Revan said.

"What's your idea?" I asked, fearing that Revan would choose to kill me instead of Malak.

"If you go to a different Star Forge, you can take Bandon with you, and we both will have a seat on the Sith Council. All we need to do is get the approval" Revan suggested.

"My own Star Forge. I like the sound of that" Malak said. Revan helped Malak to his feat after retracting his blade. Revan then took my hand and we all walked to an enclosed steel room. I was wondering how Revan was able to trust Malak, but I figured it would be a question best served for another time.

When the door shut, Emperor Khan showed up. I was still wondering how he knew where to find us without us contacting him first, but I just kept my mouth shut. Revan had also removed his mask.

"I see that you are both alive. Interesting, but not unforeseen" Emperor Khan said.

"What do you say to Malak with his own Star Forge to control?" Revan asked. I didn't see Emperor Khan change his stance at all. It seemed like he knew Revan was going to request that.

"I think that will work as long as Malak has an Apprentice and can control the area of the Empire that I assign" Emperor Khan said.

No matter how many times I had seen him, hearing Emperor Khan's demonic voice still sent chills down my spine. I think Revan and Malak felt the same way, but I knew neither of them would ever admit it. I could tell that Bandon was afraid of Emperor Khan, but who couldn't be.

"I am ready" Malak said, feigning confidence. Revan noticed and chuckled under his breath. Emperor Khan noticed Malak's feigned confidence, but nodded and looked my way.

"You will stay with Revan. I have foreseen big things in your joined future. Only together, can you bring the Republic down. The Republic will not fall until the Supreme Chancellor gets impaled by a red lightsaber. And I have foreseen one of you to be the one to do it. Bastila, I have seen your future and I have seen you with a lightsaber in the Supreme Chancellor's heart" Emperor Khan said. I gasped. Could I have the guts to kill the Supreme Chancellor?

I nodded slowly before gazing back toward Revan. He and Malak had begun to walk toward each other to engage in a brutal stare down. They stayed like that until Revan brought a gloved hand up. Malak matched it with his own gloved hand and the two friends shook hands, causing Revan to smile.

"Goodbye, Revan" Malak said.

"Until next time, old friend" Revan said. The two released their grips and parted ways.

When the black smoke returned again, Malak and Bandon disappeared, as did Emperor Khan. When we were about to leave, I heard Emperor Khan's voice again, contacting us through the Force.

"Good thinking, Revan. This is a decision most would not have gotten to. I will check up on you soon" Emperor Khan's voice said.

Revan smiled as we walked back to the bridge. When back on the bridge, Revan explained that Malak was away and that all the troops were to report to Revan from then on. When the message was made clear, we grabbed HK-47 and went back to Revan's command ship.

In the many months that I had known him, this was the first time I had ever seen Revan 100% truly happy.

* * *

**Author's Note: At first I had expected for Malak to die, but I realized that Malak dying was far too predictable so I changed it up a little bit in this story. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Now, I figured out recently that this is by far, my most popular story, and I am glad that this is the case. I do plan to finish this story, but I have been neglecting some of my other stories. That is not something I like to do. So what I am going to do is start a new rule with my stories.**

**Whichever story gets the most reviews will be the story that I work on next. I am going to do that just so I can keep my readers happy. So review on your favorite story and I will work on that story next.**


	9. The Fate of the Universe

**The Fate of the Universe**

In the time after our fight on the Leviathan, Revan was genuinely happy the entire time. He came back from his duties as a Sith Lord early each day and he sometimes even took me with him. I was learning more and more about what it was like to be a Sith Apprentice, but I couldn't help but feel like Revan was hiding something from me.

"Revan, are you alright?" I asked one day after a nice dinner in Revan's quarters. I guess I could call it our quarters, but Revan's quarters is just a habit.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Revan asked casually. It seemed like he really had no idea what I was talking about.

"You seem like you're hiding something from me" I told him. He sat back a little bit and muttered something to himself.

"Yes, I suppose you do deserve to know. There is much skepticism about why I have chosen you to be my new Sith Apprentice. Many of the soldiers have been thinking that I chosen you just because you satisfy my needs as a man, so they are planning to overthrow you" Revan said.

"What? How would they do that?" I asked.

"It would be in the ancient Sith Tradition. A duel to the death" Revan told me.

"Why don't you just take care of the problem?" I asked, skeptical of my ability to duel to kill. I was only dueling Bandon to survive and help Revan complete his goal, not to kill him.

Then again, I did think that Revan's goal was to kill Malak, but I didn't kill Bandon.

"If that happens, then we will have rebellions on our hands and eventually, the entire army will attack us, attempting to assassinate both of us. This has to be done at your hand" Revan told me. A million thoughts were going through my mind. What could I do? What was I going to do? How many people potentially would I have to kill? Would the fights be even or would I be outnumbered? I had no answers, but Revan did have the answers I was searching for.

"What is the opposition?" I asked finally.

"Well, there is a band of 7 Dark Jedi under the lead of one of Malak's generals during the Mandalorian War. If you can defeat their leader, I think the rebellion will disband and they will be back to following my orders" Revan said.

"And if I can't defeat their leader?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

"Then I will need a new Apprentice" Revan said simply. I gulped and reached at my belt for my lightsaber before remembering that it was destroyed by Bandon on the Leviathan.

"Well, this is just rotten luck" I muttered.

"I swear, at this rate I'm going to run out of lightsabers" Revan joked as he handed me a new weapon. I smacked him before he grabbed his mask and we walked off toward the bridge.

When we got there, I noticed that there was a group of 7 Dark Jedi talking in the middle of the large room.

"Lord Revan, I see you have brought your Apprentice" the first Dark Jedi said.

"Yes, it is time to end this pointless rebellion, Janto" Revan said.

"Oh, is it? I would like to see your so called Apprentice put her position on the line" Janto said.

"That is why I'm here, Janto" I replied coolly.

"Then why is Lord Revan at your side?" Janto asked. That question surprised me because I didn't know why Revan was still next to me.

"I am here for two reasons. First, I want to see my Apprentice in a fight to the death. Second, I am going to make sure that none of your little friends get involved in this fight" Revan said.

"I can assure you that that will not happen unless Bastila gets help" Janto said.

"She will get no more help than you do, Janto. I will make sure that this fight will be one on one. As a matter of fact, we're going to do this like Ajunta Pall did to become the first Dark Lord of the Sith. Lumberjack style" Revan said. I could tell that I wasn't the only person who was confused about a lumberjack style, I had never heard of it.

"What is lumberjack style?" I asked.

"Everybody watching the fight will create a Force barrier to surround the two fighters so they can't escape and whoever gets thrown into the barrier will just be thrown back in. That way we won't have any runners" Revan said.

"That sounds like a good way to make sure the fight stays even" I agreed. Janto on the other hand, was a little bit more reluctant.

"How do I know that nobody will influence the barrier to be an obstacle in the fight?" Janto asked. He had a point. That was a good response.

"Alright, I can see your point. But then we'll have to do this the boring way" Revan said.

"Okay, let's see it" one of Janto's friends said.

"You just fight, and if anybody gets involved in this fight, I will personally kill them" Revan said.

"What if you get involved in the fight?" one of Janto's friends asked. Revan sighed and used the Force to push the tall Jedi out of the way. I smiled, but Janto was furious. He and his entire band of cronies ignited their lightsabers. My frown disappeared until Revan ignited his own red blade. I ignited my own weapon, and I realized that it had also had a red blade.

"I guess I won't be fighting alone" I joked.

"Yeah, I guess I should have seen this coming" Revan replied. I smiled and we ran into the fight, lightsabers in our hands. I could tell that Janto was strong in the Force just by the way he was moving, but his friends were not so fortunate. Revan and I were able to hold our own against three of Janto's friends without losing our limbs. But I could tell that Revan was not too happy when Janto joined the assault on Revan.

Revan was fighting four Dark Jedi and I was fighting three, but we were both having the same degree of success. But the numbers game would be too much for anybody and I think Janto and his cronies knew it. Well, not anybody, but anybody except for Emperor Khan. Revan and I were being backed down, but luckily not too quick.

I was backing up faster than Revan and I tried to keep with him, but I couldn't quite do it. But luckily for me, I was able to sink my lightsaber into the chest of one of Janto's cronies. I hadn't noticed until after he had fallen that the first Dark Jedi to go down was actually the one who had back talked at Revan. It was a good feeling to know that I was defending Revan.

I spared a glance over at Revan and noticed that he had taken two of his Dark Jedi out of the fight already. I smirked to myself and continued my own fight. I had never known that I could ever be so good at fighting, being trained to be a Jedi Sentinel, but I think all the sparring that Revan and I did against each other were really starting to show my skill. I was happy to know that this battle was going to be won. It was only a matter of time.

Just to prove my suspicions, I looked over at Janto and saw that he was scared. Revan and I were going through his little rebellion like they were nothing and he was not happy about it. I took out another Dark Jedi and turned my attention to the last one. Revan still had to deal with two.

I thought I was winning in our little contest, but I guess I was wrong. Revan killed another Dark Jedi right after I did; leaving him to face Janto, and Janto was all alone. I could tell just by the look on his face that he was scared.

I was wondering why Revan didn't just finish Janto off, but I guess he wanted to see me finish my opponent first.

I obliged to Revan's request as I beheaded the last Dark Jedi before Revan and I both turned our attention to Janto. I could see the fear on his face as he looked from me to Revan.

I smirked at Revan before attacking Janto. I began to back him down, feeding on his fear. Revan wasn't attacking Janto with me, however. It didn't make any difference, though. I was still winning, but I was wondering what was stopping Revan from fighting with me.

I didn't really care, but I couldn't figure it out. Oh well. I still was able to sink my lightsaber into Janto's stomach. I then pushed him onto his back and Revan walked up next to me.

"Excellent form, my young Apprentice. Though, I should remind you to always keep your thoughts on the moment, not on personal feelings. Feed on his fear, don't let him feed on your wondering mind" Revan told me.

"Oh, you heard that?" I asked sheepishly. Revan shook his head before putting a hand on my shoulder and leading me back to our quarters.

Jenny was in the room when we got back, and she had set out a wonderful steak dinner.

"I hope you two are hungry, because I made both of you a special dinner tonight as a welcome back gift" Jenny said when Revan removed his mask.

"What about you?" Revan asked.

"I'm not hungry, this is a night for you two" Jenny said.

"Well, thank you, Jenny" I said gratefully as I sat down. Revan sat down across from me and we looked up toward Jenny.

"Have a nice night, you two" Jenny said, winking at me.

"Thank you, Jenny" I said. She smiled sweetly as she opened the door, preparing to leave.

"I need to see the three of you now" I heard Emperor Khan's voice said angrily throughout the room, but the Sith Master was not there. It was obvious that he was contacting us using the Force.

"I guess this dinner is going to need to wait" Revan joked as he stood up and pulled me and Jenny out the door. We all ran to the room where we met with Emperor Khan last time and when the door latched shut, Emperor Khan showed up. When he did, his signature black smoke also showed 4 chairs and a small rectangular table for us all to sit at.

"Revan, our forces are spreading out and conquering new territory much quicker than I had anticipated. We need to find a way to keep control of our new Empire as easily as possible but without the risk of rebellion" Emperor Khan said.

"Okay, let's see. How much space does each Star Forge control?" Revan asked.

"Roughly 100000 parsecs in diameter" Emperor Khan said.

"I would just put a Star Forge in control of 100000 parsecs and put a Sith Lord in control of each Star Forge just like we have now. How big is the Empire going to be when you tell the troops to hold for the standard resting time?" Revan asked.

"Roughly 12 million parsecs in diameter" Emperor Khan said.

"12 million parsecs is the size of the galaxy itself!" I said, not able to believe it.

"So says the Jedi. The Star Station's astronomers have put the universe at a diameter of about 12 billion parsecs" Emperor Khan said.

"12 billion parsecs; is this some kind of a joke?" I asked. I had never thought of anything being so large, even the universe.

"It is no joke. The known universe has a diameter of 12 billion parsecs" Emperor Khan said.

"And I thought the Republic was big" I muttered.

"Revan's part of the Empire is larger than your Republic and has a diameter of 100000 parsecs" Emperor Khan said.

"And the Sith Empire is 12 million parsecs in diameter, which means 120 Star Forges are going to be needed to keep control of the Empire" Revan said.

"But the entire Universe will need 120000 Star Forges to keep control" Jenny said, finally speaking.

"You are right, but now that I know what I need to do to maintain control of the Sith Empire, I will leave you to continue your conquest of the Republic. Thank you all for the help. Oh, and have a nice dinner, you two. I sense your longing to get back to it" Emperor Khan said, his black smoke surrounding him and he was gone again.

"12 billion parsecs" I said quietly.

"120000 Star Forges" Jenny said just as quietly.

"Yeah, it is truly amazing to think about it" Revan said.

"First I thought the Republic was big, and then I was captured by you and learned about your section of the Sith Empire. Then I learned that the Sith Empire is 30 times that large. And then today I learned about the Empire being 12 million parsecs in diameter and the universe at 12 billion parsecs in diameter and Emperor Khan is planning on conquering it all. Forgive me, but this is a little much to wrap my mind around" I said, separating every sentence with a long space just to recollect all of my thoughts. I thought I was having a nightmare.

"Yeah, our job is just to take the Republic. Emperor Khan will take care of the rest of the universe" Revan said.

"How is it even possible for Emperor Khan to take over the entire universe in his lifetime? It will take far too long to even travel across the universe, let alone conquering every system along the way" I said.

"Emperor Khan has survived for far longer than anyone knows. But both, he and the Star Station, were created when a star went supernova inside a black hole. Normally, light can't escape a black hole. But the force of the explosion forced some of the particles out into space. They were still influenced by the gravity of the Black Hole, so they condensed together. When they condensed together they formed the Star Station. The station was thrown into space and Emperor Khan was supposedly created with it" Revan said.

"When did this happen?" I asked. I had never heard of any star going supernova in my lifetime.

"1.25 million years ago" Emperor Khan's demonic voice said. I whirled around to see Emperor Khan standing back in the steel room with Revan and I.

"You are over 1 million years old?" I asked, not believing it for a second.

"Yes; and Force rituals will keep me alive until the end of time" Emperor Khan said.

"How have you survived for so long?" Revan asked. He couldn't believe it either. I mean, we both knew Emperor Khan was old, but 1.25 million years was longer than either of us could have imagined.

"The Force is a powerful ally. That has to be something your pathetic Jedi teachers taught you before you discovered your true power" Emperor Khan said.

"Well, they did emphasize how much the Force affects mortal life" I admitted.

"But they never said that the Force could be used to preserve life" Revan also said.

"Yes, that would be a lesson the Jedi wouldn't tell you. What you two consider Ancient Sith often lived until somebody had the strength to take their life in battle, and most of the time, that person was me. I learned the same rituals that kept them alive and I am using them now and I have for over 1 million years; and now I am undefeatable" Emperor Khan said.

"Will you teach us?" I asked.

"Perhaps, your futures are still in motion and your loyalties are not set in stone. First, I want to see Coruscant fall. Then, I will consider it" Emperor Khan decided. Revan and I bowed low before Emperor Khan disappeared once again, his signature black smoke surrounding him.

When the smoke had disappeared, Revan and I went to the bridge to see Saul Karath.

"What are your orders, my Lord?" Karath asked.

"Contact the Star Forge. It is time to assure victory over the Republic once and for all. Send the army to Coruscant. We will meet them there" Revan said. Karath smiled and sent out the order. It was finally time for Coruscant to fall.

The excitement and stress of the coming battle of Coruscant caused both Revan and I to forget about the steak dinner for a while.

When we got back to the room, our steaks were still on the table. We sat back down and looked across the table at each other. As if we were thinking in tandem, we both took our first bite at the same time.

"Well, I think this could be the best dinner I have had in a long time" Revan said.

"Yeah, this is really good. I wonder where Jenny got it" I said.

"So do I. This is amazing" Revan said.

"Do you know why the Jedi Council continuously preaches to all the Jedi that the Sith and the Dark Side are evil?" I asked.

"It is a matter of control. Surely you know what I mean, Bastila. Look at what the council did to you. They turned you into their puppet, as they do with all who are strong in the Force. They speak of the Dark Side as if it is something to be feared. In reality, their only goal is to manipulate us into being their tools. Surely you've seen it! Fear of the Dark Side is a tool to maintain control! They wanted you to bow and call them 'Master' and follow their code and obey their every order. All they really wanted was to exploit your battle meditation for their own use. The Dark Side creates the ability to control your true potential and realize it" Revan told me.

"But what about you; what did the Jedi Council do to you?" I asked.

"Why do you think the Jedi Council forbid me and Malak from joining the Mandalorian War? The Republic needed help and all the Jedi Council could say was that they were not ready to send out Jedi to help. They were afraid that we would break free of their petty domination" Revan said.

"Well, maybe Belaya was right then" I said quietly.

"Who's Belaya?" I asked.

"Belaya was one of my sparring partners from the Temple. But after the Mandalorian War, she made a comment saying _The Jedi Council may have knowledge, but if Revan and Malak wouldn't have left for the war, we would all be speaking Mandalorian right now_. Now I realize how right she actually was" I told him.

"I don't think I have ever met her" Revan said.

"She never mentioned meeting you, but after the war, a lot of the female Jedi did think of you as a god" I said, laughing.

"Yeah, I do look that good" Revan joked. I rolled my eyes at him before taking another bite into my steak.

"What makes you such a great leader?" I asked.

"I like to turn the resources that I have at the moment and organizing them into the best way possible to win the battle at hand. That's how I beat the Mandalorians" Revan explained.

"The Jedi always said that it was their wisdom and knowledge of the light side of the Force that would win them this war. But that was before they first heard about the Star Forge" I told him.

"Yeah, well now the infinite wisdom of the Jedi Council is going up against the Star Forge" Revan said.

"Not to mention your military expertise and my battle meditation" I added.

"You're going to be a great Apprentice, Bastila" Revan said smugly.

"Is that all you're excited about?" I asked, winking at him.

"No, there are many more things about our partnership that excite me" Revan told me. I fought to hold in a blush, but Revan saw it.

"Well, I think we need to get some sleep, my young Apprentice. We have a busy day coming up and I wouldn't want you to be exhausted" Revan said.

"We won't get to Coruscant for a few days" I argued.

"I know that, but we are going to do some sparring and some additional training along the way" Revan explained.

"We do that all the time" I complained. He rolled his eyes and I laughed.

"We'll have some fun too" Revan said before winking at me. I raised my eyebrows and laughed when he pulled me toward the bed.

"Tomorrow will be fun" I said when we got into bed.

"Yeah, it will be" Revan agreed as he pulled the blanket over us. I smiled as my head rested on his warm, muscular chest before closing my eyes to go to sleep.

It was amazing to think about how in less than a year I have gone from being prize of the Jedi to prisoner of the Dark Lord to Apprentice of the Dark Lord. All that happened in 9 months and now I am happier than I ever was as a member of the Jedi Order.

Destiny is a funny thing.

* * *

**Author's Note: well, I think I may only have one chapter left for this story after this one. I am debating on whether to just write an epilogue after this or possibly write a sequel. I don't know, what do all of you think? Review and tell me, possibly tell me some things you would like to see in the last chapter or the sequel, or maybe just some things that I could improve my overall writing. Thanks, I hope you all review and read what could be the final chapter in this story.**

**Thank you all for reading and please review.**


	10. Destiny is a Funny Thing

**Destiny is a Funny Thing**

Revan and I were on the command ship as the assault on Coruscant continued. Revan had commanded his ships to attack Coruscant with bombs ruthlessly. There were also many Republic capital ships out in space, but I don't know much about what happened during the early battle, but I knew we were winning when the Chancellor Contacted us.

"Lord Revan, the Supreme Chancellor is contacting us" Saul Karath said.

"Put it through" Revan said calmly. Revan gently tugged at my arm and we looked up at the giant hologram projector. Soon after, we saw the Supreme Chancellor, Admiral Forn Dodonna, and Captain Carth Onasi.

"Supreme Chancellor, I hope you realize that all hope for the Republic is lost. With Bastila here with me, I know that it is inevitable that Coruscant will fall. I now want to know your choice" Revan said.

"Will you declare loyalty to Lord Revan and the Sith or would you rather see Coruscant destroyed just like Telos?" I asked. I noticed the Supreme Chancellor slouch in his chair slightly.

"Very well, come to my office" the Supreme Chancellor said finally.

I looked up at Revan, but his mask stopped me from reading his thoughts. Suddenly he turned and walked toward the exit.

"Admiral Karath, I am going to Coruscant to kill the Supreme Chancellor. Tell the ships to fire once I give the signal. Make sure you are alert" Revan said as he pulled me toward the hangar.

"Yes, sir" Karath said, though it was barely audible due to the distance we had already traveled.

We got to our little ship and we took off toward the planet. HK-47 was with us and he was going to stay on the ship and make sure it was ready to take off when we got back.

"Revan, are you sure this is a good idea? What if it's a trap?" I asked.

"What if it's a trap? What if it's a trap? I'm counting on it! We need to draw our enemies out of hiding and strike before they can gain allies. Let's do this" Revan said confidently.

Slightly reassured, I watched as Revan landed the ship on the planet and walked right to the Chancellor's Office.

Nobody dared to attack us as we landed and went to the Chancellor's Office. When we got into the office, the Supreme Chancellor and his two military advisors were behind the desk. Revan and I marched into the office and when we reached the desk, I faintly heard the door close behind us.

I turned to see two Jedi Masters standing in the office with us. It was a trap.

"Do you really think that two Jedi can stop us?" Revan asked, glaring a hole right through the Supreme Chancellor. I saw the look of shock on Onasi and Dodonna's faces. Revan hadn't even turned around.

The Jedi were not surprised. They hadn't even removed their hoods yet.

"I hope these Jedi can fight better than the Code emphasizes" Revan said.

"I may not be a member of the Council, but I can still teach a young man a thing or two" the first Jedi said.

"I slew my Master in anger, but I was redeemed by the Jedi. Now, I will do my part to help the Jedi stop the Sith" the second Jedi said. As if in tandem, they removed their hoods. Revan let out a gasp of surprise when he saw the two Jedi.

The first Jedi was a dark-skinned, bald old man while the second Jedi was a female Cathar.

"Master Bindo" Revan whispered.

"Hello, again, Revan" the old man replied.

"You two know each other?" I asked.

"Yes, Jolee over here was my Jedi Master before I left for the Mandalorian War" Revan explained, gesturing toward the old man.

"Revan was my best student up to his fall. But despite his potential, he still fell. That is something that I have told all the younglings without failure. Even some of our best Jedi Knights have fallen to the dark side because of Revan's influence, and I would rather die than see that happen again" Jolee said.

"He does say it a lot" Juhani admitted.

"But that is beside the point. Revan, I may have loved you like a son, but if you don't realize what you are doing is wrong, then I will have no choice but to fight you" Jolee said.

"What I am doing is not wrong, Master, but we do share one thought. I don't want to fight you, and you don't want to fight me" Revan said.

"That may be true, Revan. But I won't let you continue your quest for domination, at least not without your old Master" Jolee said. I looked at the old man in shock, and so did the Cathar. I thought he was utterly devoted to the Light, but now I see that all the words he said earlier was just a bluff.

"Jolee, you can't be serious!" the Cathar shouted.

"I am serious, Juhani. I know Revan very well, and from what I know about training him is that he would not stay with a group for so long if he did not think they were doing the right thing. Trust me, Juhani; Revan and Bastila need support, and I am going to give it to them. You either join us, or you must perish. It is how it has to be" Jolee said.

"I will never serve the Sith. Nothing anybody could ever say would ever make me serve the Sith" the Cathar said confidently. Revan sighed and ignited his weapon calmly. I looked away for the moment when the Cathar's head had been removed from her shoulders.

I looked back to see the Cathar lying on the ground with Revan and Jolee standing over her.

"I'll go and take care of the rest of the Temple. If they don't join the Sith, they will die" Jolee said. Revan nodded and Jolee walked out.

When the Jedi had fallen, Revan and I turned back toward Onasi and Dodonna.

Carth drew twin blasters and raised them toward me and Revan. Revan sighed and used the Force to take Carth's blasters. At that, I knew what the Supreme Chancellor was thinking just by the look on his face.

The Republic has fallen. The Sith have won.

"I am ashamed, Carth. Admiral Karath has always spoken very highly of you" Revan said.

"He has?" Carth asked, obviously skeptical.

"He seemed to be very happy to be your mentor. When he joined me, he asked you to come, did he not?" Revan told him. I had no idea what Revan was getting at. Saul Karath had never mentioned somebody named Carth, at least when I was around.

"Really; I find that very hard to believe" Dodonna said.

"Yes, Admiral, Saul Karath told me why he really wanted you to come with him to join the Sith" Revan said.

"And what would that be?" Carth asked.

"Saul Karath has always thought of you as his friend" Revan said.

I could see how much emotion was building up in Carth and I could see anger in his eyes as well as hope and sadness.

"That doesn't matter. You destroyed Telos" Carth whispered.

"It was not Revan's order to attack Telos, Carth. That was Malak" I told him.

"But Saul Karath gave the codes to get past the Republic defenses" Carth said.

"No, Carth. Malak had taken the codes before Saul Karath turned. At first, I thought Revan had taken them, but I see now that I was partially wrong" the Supreme Chancellor said.

"Well, thank you all for telling me this. But now are you going to kill me?" Carth asked.

"No, I am offering both you and Admiral Dodonna positions in the Sith Fleet" Revan said, gesturing toward the two Military officers. I was in shock at the offer, but so were Onasi and Dodonna. They did not reply to Revan at all.

"I can't accept. I can't trust the Sith after what you did to Telos" Carth said finally. Dodonna also passed up the position.

"Are you sure there is no way for me to change your mind?" Revan asked.

"Yes" they answered at the same time. Revan sighed and killed both of them with his lightsaber as a result.

Revan then gestured back toward me and the Supreme Chancellor.

"I grow tired of this game, Chancellor. Do you want to live or do you want to die?" Revan spat. I knew that he was getting angry, even with the mask covering his handsome face.

"I refuse to live to see the Republic fall into the command of the Sith" the Supreme Chancellor said. Revan sighed and walked forward. He swung his lightsaber forward but his weapon never met its target. Instead, an explosion ensued on the Chancellor's desk that sent both me and Revan back. We both landed hard on the ground, far away from each other.

Shockingly, the Supreme Chancellor survived. He stepped around me and walked to look down at Revan. I couldn't tell if Revan was still breathing from where I was on the ground.

The Chancellor looked down at him and sent a clear message.

"The Republic will only fall if you survive, Revan. Even if I die, if you come with me, the Sith will not win" the Supreme Chancellor whispered. At that, I stood up and silently walked over to the Chancellor.

When he stood up, I ignited my lightsaber into his back. He screamed in surprise before he fell down, dead.

I retracted my blade before running right to Revan.

I felt his pulse and it was very faint. Just to add to the problem, when Revan fell, he landed on the transmitter to tell his fleet to attack Coruscant and bomb it off the face of the galaxy.

I had to make a choice; Revan or survival. There was no choice necessary.

I knelt down just like on Revan's flagship after the Jedi attack and reached into his life force once again. It was far fainter, but this time Revan wasn't bleeding. I knew I could, and I knew I had to save his life again.

But I couldn't do it until we got back to the command ship, so I desperately pulled him toward our little transport. I had trouble with that. Revan is a lot heavier than I am and I am not very strong physically. Despite all that, I still was able to get Revan back to the ship. I instructed HK to get us back to the flagship while I took Revan into the back room.

The flight back to the command ship was short. When we got back, a couple of soldiers helped take Revan to the medical center and I followed them. I had to stay with them so I could help Revan. When the soldiers had placed Revan on the bed, I thanked them and turned back to him.

I took a deep breath and reached into Revan's mind reluctantly. When I finally reached into his mind, I found a jumbled mess of random images strewn everywhere. Revan's mind was at least partially destroyed. Not knowing what to do, I just held on to him and let the Force flow through us both.

I sighed and I sat down before I took his hand and let myself drift into deep meditation. I called upon what healing abilities I had to funnel as much of the Force as I could through me and into him. The spark I had felt earlier was still there, but it was still weak.

I came out of my meditation when I realized what was going on. Surely, the Force couldn't let Revan die after all we had been through.

"I need help" I whispered.

"Well, look what we have here" I heard a woman say behind me. I turned to see Jaina, Malak, Bandon, and my old friend Belaya.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked.

"Revan called me and Lord Malak to come back before he attacked Coruscant. I think he sensed that something bad was going to happen to him" Bandon said.

"We got the same call" Belaya said, gesturing to herself and Jaina.

"I found Belaya after I met you and Revan again. She left the Jedi Order and she became my Sith Apprentice" Jaina said.

"It's good to see you again" I said to Belaya before pulling her into a hug.

"Now that we are all here, shouldn't we try to save Revan?" Malak asked.

"Yeah, his mind is damaged, but I think we can save him" I told them. Jaina put her hand on his head and looked into his mind. When she opened her eyes, I could see the shock.

"Yes, I can see his memories are intact, but they are jumbled" Jaina agreed.

"Will we be able to save him?" Belaya asked.

"I think so; we just need to sort out all of his memories. but that will take a long time and only one of us can work at a time" Malak said.

"Is there another way?" I asked.

"There is something. It is a slim chance, but it could work. And it will take all of us working at once" Bandon said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I can sense a connection between you and Revan" Jaina said.

"I sense it too. It is closer than any of us. I served as Revan's Sith Apprentice and Jaina was his top General in the Mandalorian War, yet your connection to him is still closer" Malak explained.

"You have made the imprints into his damaged mind that are necessary for us to heal him. As long as you are with us, we can attempt to heal his mind, and if we succeed, Lord Revan will return" Bandon said.

"And if we fail?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

"Then you will have control of the Star Forge" Belaya said. I gulped and nodded slowly.

"We have to save him" I said.

"Okay, let's do it" Jaina said.

The overall operation was long and strenuous. I was told to enter the same meditative position as when I saved his life the first time. The only thing that was different was that they were going to be meditating with me. This time, I was just an observer, but I could feel their combined power flowing through me. The dark power and knowledge was intoxicating. I could also feel the spark in Revan's life reach out to that dark power.

I was shocked at what happened next. When the power met the small spark, it flared to light. It began to light the darkness, though the darkness wasn't going away. It was growing with the light. When the light reached me, I saw some of Revan's memories.

I saw him talking with Jolee while he was still training Revan. I saw Revan leading troops into a battle against the Mandalorians. I saw Revan arguing with Malak and Jaina about battle strategies. Everything rushed by me; Revan's life, Revan' thoughts, Revan's power. It was overwhelming to think about.

The touch of Belaya's mind helped me calm myself down. I could almost feel what they were all thinking. It would be possible to save Revan. I was happy, but I didn't forget my part. I silently remained connected with Revan as the 4 Sith around me repaired Revan's damaged mind. It was working.

The process took nearly ten hours before we silently decided to take a break.

"This is going to take many days" Malak said.

"Yeah, but we made great progress today. We need food though" Jaina agreed.

"That is certain, but I think we should work through the night. We shouldn't be away from our domains for too long" Malak agreed.

"Well, let's get back to work then" Bandon suggested. While they were all talking, I remained silent. I stayed close to Revan, my hand resting on his.

When we finally did get back to work, it had been an hour. Everyone else had eaten, but I wasn't hungry. All I wanted to do was get back to work. When we finally did, I couldn't smile.

We were back into the pure concentration for another ten hours before we took another break. When we took a break this time I was on the verge of tears. I had no idea how long this would take, but Revan's hand was still ice cold to my touch.

I sighed and looked back at the rest of the Sith who were helping me save Revan's life. When I saw all of them, I wiped the tears out of my eyes. It would not do to have Sith Lords and Sith Apprentices to see me with tears in my eyes.

"Bastila, let's keep working" Belaya said, breaking me out of my trance. They were already in position around Revan, ready to work. I nodded slowly and we all returned to work. This time we only worked for 5 hours, because we were all ready to fall over when we were done.

"Well, we have done all we can for Revan already. All you can do now is wait" Malak said. Well, I guess there really was more to Malak than I ever thought. I still hated him for what he tried to do to me on Revan's flagship, but I had no choice but to respect him for helping me save Revan.

"I hope he gets better" was the only thing Bandon said. I think he was still upset that he had failed to kill me in our duel aboard the Leviathan. Oh well, it was his problem, not mine.

"Revan is tough. If anybody could recover from this, it's Revan. But as badly as we want him to live, we want to live ourselves as well. So we must leave you now. Good luck" Jaina said. Revan had always been able to produce loyalty in his followers, and his highest ranking officers were obviously no exception. They were obviously still loyal to him, despite them being Sith and supposed to hate him.

"I hope he gets better. I can see how much you love him" Belaya said. Out of everybody, she could still read me the best out of anybody.

"Well, this is cute" a demonic voice bellowed. When we realized who had said the comment, we all backed away in fear as the black smoke appeared all over the medical facility.

"I want a reason as to why I shouldn't kill all of you right now" Emperor Khan snapped. He walked over to us and we all backed up until we got to the wall.

"We had to save Revan" Bandon said slowly.

"What happened was that a bomb exploded and sent Revan way backward, nearly killing him. the explosion allowed the Chancellor to think he could escape with his life, so he turned his back on us. When he was looking the other way, I killed him" I explained.

"Revan foresaw himself getting injured and contacted all of us to come to his flagship. We got here just in time. We did the best we could to save him, but so far there are no results. Only time will tell from here" Malak said.

"I should kill you all right now, but that would be a waste. You all do show loyalty; that has been proven. But if you will live depends" Emperor Khan said.

"Depends on what, Emperor Khan?" Jaina asked.

"I am going to ask you all a question and I want you all to think of your answer. If your answer is acceptable, I will let you live. But if not, you will die" Emperor Khan said.

"Okay" we all echoed softly.

"What would you do if I was the one who was injured like Revan?" Emperor Khan asked.

"I would be too afraid to do anything. If anything or anybody could take Emperor Khan out, I don't want to see it or them. Then again, I highly doubt anything is that powerful" I thought.

"Hmm, you all have the right answers. I am impressed" Emperor Khan said.

"What? We didn't even say anything!" Belaya said.

"But you all thought your answers. All of you have used the Force to probe other beings' minds, and that is what I did. What I did was probe your minds to learn all of your respective answers. This way, nobody could cheat" Emperor Khan said.

"But I didn't feel anybody probe my mind. I felt exactly the same as when I always do" I said.

"Just because you don't feel somebody enter your mind doesn't mean it doesn't happen. That has to be something the pitiful Jedi taught all of you. There are things that can be done with the Force that nobody can explain" Emperor Khan said.

"So that's it? We all get to live just because we answered your question correctly?" Bandon asked.

"Yes, but say goodbye to each other until the next Sith Council meeting. You all need to go back to your Star Forges because if you don't, you will all be in for a rebellion. Our Empire is flourishing. We have expanded immensely and it would not do to have rebellions in our biggest 3 key sections" Emperor Khan said.

"Yes, Sir" we all said. We said a fast goodbye before the black smoke surrounded the other Sith. When the smoke began to surround me, I grabbed onto Revan. When the smoke was gone, Revan and I were in the med center on Revan's Star Forge.

I looked at Revan and sighed in fear. The only thing I could do now was wait patiently. Wait for Revan to get better. Would he live or would he die? I had to wait to find out.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, that's it then. Coruscant has fallen, the Sith Empire is flourishing and Revan is in the hospital. I will just tie up some loose ends in an epilogue and then that will be it for this story. Thank you all for reading **_**Prisoner of the Dark Lord.**_


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Two weeks after Revan's accident during the Battle of Coruscant was the 1 year anniversary of my capture by Revan. I was hoping to make this night special, but Revan's condition had not improved. Just when I was getting ready to give up hope that the night was not going to happen, I heard a grunt coming from Revan's hospital bed. I ran up toward him to see his eyes finally open.

"Revan! You're okay!" I exclaimed. He winced.

"Not so loud, I have a huge headache" Revan complained.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy to see you finally wake up. You've been unconscious for two weeks" I told him softly.

"Did Malak and Jaina arrive on time? Well, they had to arrive on time or I wouldn't be alive right now" Revan said.

"How could you even plan something like that? Are you insane?" I asked.

"We had to kill the Supreme Chancellor" Revan said.

"That doesn't mean anything to me! Don't you realize that I could have lost you forever? Do you know how scared I have been the last two weeks, not knowing if you would live or die? I cried myself to sleep every night!" I exclaimed, not caring about his headache. Revan didn't speak for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry, Bastila, but it was a risk I was willing to take to keep you alive" Revan said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I used the Force to protect you, but I couldn't use it to protect me. I was only strong enough to protect one of us from that explosion. I made my choice and I stand by it 100%" Revan said solidly.

"Oh, Revan" I whispered, closing my eyes and falling into his strong embrace even though we were in the medical center.

"What about Jolee? Where is he?" Revan asked after a few minutes.

"He is on your flagship working on getting the systems to realize that you are in control now. He is trying to make them all understand that the Republic has fallen and the Sith Empire is now in charge. Jolee is in comlink range right now if you would like to contact him" I explained.

"We'll contact Jolee in the morning. Right now, I want to get some sleep in a comfortable bed tonight with the woman I love" Revan said.

"I really hope you're talking about me" I joked. Sadly, Revan didn't catch it. I'm guessing he was just too tired. He called a doctor over to us and the doctor and I took Revan back to our room. When the doctor was gone, Revan pulled me down onto the bed. I'm almost ashamed to say that all we did was sleep that night. Once Revan's back hit the bed, he was asleep. As for me, I was perfectly content with sleeping with Revan's arm as my pillow. While in Revan's embrace, I was never cold.

I knew, deep down in my heart, that I could remain in Revan's embrace until the end of time. I was truly and utterly Prisoner of the Dark Lord.

* * *

**Author's note: well, this is it for **_**Prisoner of the Dark Lord**_** and I just want to say thank you to all of my readers for sticking with me throughout the entire story. I don't know yet if I will write a sequel, but I would like to know what all of you think. Would you like to read a sequel about the expansion of the Sith Empire and more about the love of Revan and Bastila or would you like this to be all and for me to just focus on different stories? As my readers, you have a big say in what I do with this. Once again, I say thank you for reading, and I hope to see your reviews here and on my other stories. So long!**


End file.
